


Do We Ever Really Know

by capnvanillawithsprinkles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bigamy, Both women same husband, Deadman Hook, F/F, F/M, Government Agent Hook, SQ Endgame, Slow Burn, Spy Hook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnvanillawithsprinkles/pseuds/capnvanillawithsprinkles
Summary: Detective Emma Swan-Jones survived her family's car crash only to realize that another woman is there to identify her husband's body. Mayor Regina Mills and Detective Emma Swan find comfort in each other when learning to deal with the grief over the loss of their husband, and realizing neither one of them really knew the man at all.





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. I'm not sure if it will ever earn an M or E rating other than from the subject matter. I'm hoping to write an angsty/comfort/fluff piece. Who knows what it will morph into?

Tired from everything: the drive, Hope's tantrums, and the events of the last few months, Emma left her little girl in the hands of the women that run the bed and breakfast so that she could step out for a drink and a few minutes to collect her thoughts.

She had not envisioned a dive bar as her only choice. The skin of her arms pulled as she leaned on the sticky surface of the well-worn mahogany bar.

"What can I get you, girlie?" The scruffy barkeep winked at Emma. She tried to supply a friendly smile, but melancholy and confusion won this round.

"Can I get top-shelf bourbon? I don't care which brand. And, can you leave the bottle? She dropped her credit card next to his hand. He eyed her carefully.

"You aren't from around here. Are you driving after?"

She shook her head. "No, I have a room at the b & b. I can stumble my way that far."

He scratched carefully at his beard before wandering over to his selection of bottles. He snagged a bottle and dropped a glass next to her elbow. "That's Four Roses single barrel, a personal favorite. The name's Leroy." He held out a calloused hand.

"Emma." She shook it solemnly.

He poured her three fingers of the amber liquid before pushing closer to her. He sat the bottle at her elbow. His brow furrowed. She could read the curiosity as the man barely looked at the few other patrons in the dingy establishment. "What brings you to our sleepy town if you don't mind my asking?"

'That's the question of the century.' The blonde thought. Her mind wandered back to the day her whole life imploded.

_His eyes danced in the fading sunlight as their car raced down the interstate toward Florida. Kilian's job rarely allowed for him to be home, much less take a family vacation. They felt lucky to see him a week or two a month, even if it was not all at once. This trip seemed more like she won the lottery than a family trip._

_"Kil, how long do you get to stay with us this time?"_

_"Don't start, Em. You know that with my job, I get pulled at a moment's notice. I can't tell you because I can't even guess when I will be needed."_

_She reached over the console and entwined their fingers. Although she hated the secrecy of his government job, one she knew next to nothing about, but she loved these moments with her husband and their daughter. She and Hope continued to belt out every single word singing off-key with the Cinderella soundtrack as time flew past._

"Hey. Blondie, you still with me?"

Shaking off the memory, Emma poured herself another and downed it quickly.

"Lady, that stuff is meant to be savored. If you're just gonna toss it back, let me get you some of the cheap stuff. It'll get you just as drunk with half the bill."

Her left hand traced over the scar that stretched across her jaw to her ear, a nervous habit she had not managed to shake since the accident. She poured again. This time she lifted the glass, taking a dainty sip. "Does that meet your expectations?"

"That's more like it." He scratched his chin again; then, his eyes darted behind her. He gave a quick wave and scurried away. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Without his reaction, the blonde knew she had arrived. Turning on the barstool, Emma leaned onto the hard surface, drink still in hand. Her eyes traced from the shiny black boots, black dress slacks to the buttoned-up overcoat until she stopped at the fiery red lips pursed in irritation.

"Good evening, Miss Swan. I wish you would have called to let me know you were coming. I could have prepared you a room."

She took another sip before turning to the side and patting the next stool in a formal offer for the woman to join her. Regal to the core, the brunette eyed the bartop with disdain but took the offered seat.

"I was not aware that you frequented such places."

Emma snorted out a laugh. "I bet Killian loved it here."

"I would appreciate it if you left my husband's name off of your lips."

"Look, lady, he was my husband too. I'm sure you've seen the marriage license. From what I can tell, you should know that my marriage to him was almost as long and just as legal as yours," the blonde bit out, shaking in a fury blinking back tears of rage.

Regina pulled her gloves off and tapped the hardwood in front of her. "Leroy, may I have a glass? She and I can share the bottle."

Side eyeing the brunette the whole time, the bartender brought a second glass setting it in front of the second woman. "Anything else for your highness?"

Regina released the full force of her glare on the man at his unnecessary sarcasm. "That will be all. Thank you, peasant."

He sucked his teeth and disappeared to help someone else.

"I see you have a real way with the locals." The careless smirk on thin lips held no malice.

Feeling the appraisal of emerald eyes on her skin, the mayor grabbed the bottle. "May I?"

"Help yourself."

She poured herself a double before refilling the blonde's empty tumbler. "Thank you for coming. I suppose I should have led with that." She made sure no one sat close enough to overhear their conversation. "I should not have said that to you."  
.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we will both be saying things we shouldn't over the next few days or months even. I guess it all depends on how well this works." The soft tone of the blonde's voice surprised the mayor. The blonde stared pensively into her drink.

"I can't imagine that any of this is easy for you." An overwhelming sadness clung to olive skin.

"I don't think you have it any easier than I do. You do have a bigger house, and from what I can tell, you do have roots in this town."

Keen green eyes caught the quiver in the older woman's chin. "That's where you are mistaken. Yes, I have a large house. I have a son, and that is all. I'm the mayor which gives me power, but I inherited the job from my mother, the woman who almost bankrupted the town. I've gained their respect because I fixed the disaster she created. But, no, Mrs. Jones, I don't have friends to support me."

Emma swallowed. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. Kil never told me anything. Everything was a state secret with him. On the day of the crash, we had our first real fight where I realized that I might not know him like I thought I did." Her brow furrowed in consternation; whiskey had loosened her lips to the point she shared more than she intended.

Beautiful brown curls wavered with the nod of Regina's head. "I wish I could say that I did not have an inkling that something was off. But I did. He always spent half of the Christmas holidays here. For some reason, he could only take half his vacation time a year, and he refused to put Henry and me on his insurance. Instead, he insisted I should use what I was entitled to with my office. I cannot tell you why, but that never felt right. But, like you, I could not prove anything."

  
The unthinkable desire to comfort the older woman ran through the blonde's veins. She pushed it aside. Instead, she refilled their glasses. "I am not going to lie. I'm struggling. With all of it. But, we loved the same man."

Emma held her glass aloft, "To redefining family."

Regina lifted hers as well. And, with a brief nod downed the whole glass.

Green eyes bulged at the behavior. Casually, the blonde took another sip. "For better or worse, he's gone for good."

Leroy watched from across the room as both women's shoulders sagged simultaneously as the blonde spoke.

"Who's that with the mayor?" The man dropped his ball cap on the tabletop, but his eyes never left the women in question.

"I dunno." Leroy shrugged but wished he had a better answer.

"Do you suppose that's her?"

Both men's eyes flew wide in recognition. "Shit, I bet it is." Leroy's fingers flew over the keypad of his phone.

****

Six Months Ago

"Be careful with your I.V. It would hurt if we caught it on anything." The orderly helped her into the wheelchair. Her body felt loose and unwieldy.

Emma nodded her head, but between the painkillers and sedatives, the doctor had prescribed, she struggled to make sense of the world around her.

Understanding the importance of their destination, he pushed her into the elevator and reached to press the sub-basement button only to realize someone had already managed.

The blonde and the orderly both turned to the distressed woman in five-inch heels dressed like she was going to a board meeting. "Are you going to the morgue, as well?"

Staring off into space, the blonde nodded solemnly. "My husband died. We were in a car crash." The blonde's visage crumpled. "One minute, we were on our way to Disney, and the next I woke up in ICU. My daughter is still unconscious, and my husband, he's…" her voice trailed off into nothingness. Her thoughts spiraled to all the possibilities. Would she lose Hope too?

As the elevator doors opened, two detectives and a doctor greeted them.

A plump man in a cheap suit that desperately needed a shave stepped forward. "Mrs. Jones, my name is Detective Smith. I'm glad you could make the drive to meet us today."

"I prefer Mills. I never took my husband's name."

The two began walking down the corridor and stopped in front of a large window.

Glassy green eyes focussed on the doctor as the other detective cleared his throat. "Detective Emma Swan, I presume?" He ruffled the hair on his head. "God, I hate having to explain this to another detective."

"Yes."

In the background, she could hear the muffled confirmation given that the body on the other side of the glass was the woman's husband.

The second detective shifted nervously. "This situation is awkward, to say the least. You see…"

"WHAT?" The word shrieked from the brunette quite a distance in front of her. "That isn't possible."

"I'm afraid it is. Your husband had two wives. We've authenticated both your marriage licenses." Detective Smith said, looking chagrined. His eyes met Emma's almost apologetically.

"As I was saying before the interruption, it seems that the two of you are here to identify the same body. It's come to our attention that Mr. Killian Jones was married to both of you."

Words failed to appear to Emma. Using her good arm for leverage, she attempted to stand. She collapsed on the floor, unconscious.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More backstory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. The muse has been uncooperative of late. I hope...fingers crossed to have another chapter up some time next week.

Days After Killian's Death

Emma stroked her daughter's tiny fingers; Hope had been the smallest child in her kindergarten class. Pain radiated through her body, but she refused to move until the young girl woke, or they forced her to return to her room. The steady beeping from the monitor promised the mother that her child remained alive.

Squeaky shoes and a nervous throat-clearing announced her RN had returned.

"Mrs. Jones, we need to take you back to your room. We will let you know if anything changes." 

Emma grumbled. "For the millionth time, it's detective Swan. Can' I stay five more minutes?" 

The childish whine sounded ridiculous, and she knew it. Her whole body ached, but compared to the void burning in her chest, cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder seemed irrelevant. The nurse appraised her condition but then moved in position to roll her from the room. She conceded the woman might have a valid point.

Minutes later, she found herself lying in her bed, waiting for the medicine to ease her into sleep.

"Mrs. Jones?" The man's voice ripped her out of her groggy state.

"I prefer Detective Swan." She pushed the button, making the bed shift to allow sitting up. She looked at the older man leaning on a cane. "Who are you?" His wizened face spoke of a more profound knowledge of the world. His attire screamed government spook.

The man did not answer.

Her lips hardened into a line as her eyes traced over him and his briefcase. "I'm guessing you are the infamous Director Gold."

His eyes twinkled dangerously. Emma's intelligence did not sit well with him.

"That would be correct." He perched on a chair next to the bed. "I need to settle Killian's affairs with you. The agency has taken possession of his body. If you or the other Mrs. Jones wishes to have a memorial service, it must remain a family occasion. No friends. Only you and your daughter. As you may know, his life insurance that you purchased through the police department will be honored. We filed his death certificate for you. You will not need to pursue that end of things. You are not entitled to any of his personal effects from his apartment. He explicitly stated in his will that you and the other Mrs. Jones are not to have contact with his extended family. Neither of you will inherit more than what you already have of him."

"What apartment? What family? I have no idea what you are talking about."

He shook his head. "Good. That's for the best. It doesn't matter. Neither you nor the other Mrs. Jones has any rights to anything of his outside your domiciles. Everything else that Killian Jones owned belongs to the agency or his true family, which neither of you is." 

"What about my rights as his wife?"

He scoffed. "You have no rights. He opened his briefcase and extracted a yellow envelope. "These redacted documents should help clear up any questions you have. But, understand this had you not become pregnant during his investigation, the two of you would not be married. You were a means to an end. Nothing more."

Internally, the blonde winced. "Is my marriage license a fake? Do I need to look for Father Murphy? He performed the ceremony."

It came as a surprise to her that his cruel smile could become worse. "Jack is one of our agents. But, no, it was a real license. We needed everything to be legitimate in case someone realized Killian's position."

An alarm sounded from the machine beside her. She felt dizzy and nauseous.

The tell-tale squeak of shoes announced her caretakers before they arrived.

"You need to accept that this is the way it must be." He stated coldly as her heart hammered in her chest, her temples pounded. Gold stood leveling his gaze on her as if she were vermin needing to be extinguished.

"Mrs. Jones, you need to calm down. Your blood pressure has spiked." Her anxious RN fiddled with her monitors while another pushed her to lie back. "Sir, I need you to leave. She needs rest."

Gold turned his back on the detective and walked toward the door.

"No. Wait. I have more questions." She croaked out.

Barely looking over his shoulder at her, he responded, "No matter. I have no more answers for you, dearie. Read the file. That is all the answers you will receive."

Morphine silenced her lips as only one thought bubbled to the surface--if it is a family-only event, only two people would be in attendance-- we are in the hospital. 

******

Emma's eyes fluttered open as the nurse patted her shoulder. "Mrs. Jones, we should put you back in your bed. Sitting for prolonged periods aggravates your injuries."

A derisive sniff at the door made Emma freeze. She leaned forward, peering at the petite brunette blocking the exit.

"I'm not ready yet. I will page you when the pain is too much." The detective dismissed the nurse as politely as she could manage. It had been two days since they allowed her to sit with Hope. Today, she would not be robbed of any time she could get with her daughter. Tired eyes fell on green scrubs as the woman attempted to leave. A petite brunette visitor stepped in to allow the nurse's exit. The movement gained Emma's attention. Fatigue melted away as angry green eyes fell to the mayor's handbag. 

"How dare you take that. Mr. Gold gave me that file. It isn't yours to read or keep." 

Flustered, Regina stepped into the room. "I am afraid that this file belongs to me." The woman cleared her throat as mahogany eyes softened, taking in the little curly-haired girl surrounded by machines.

"She looks so much like him." Regina stepped closer to the frail girl in the bed. An uncalled for fondness show in her eyes. "How is she?"  
  
Taken aback by the woman's kindness, the detective calmed. "She is showing signs of waking. The doctors don't think she will have any permanent brain damage. She's strong, and she's a fighter." Emma's voice ebbed away, leaving pain and worry in its wake. She wiped at the tears rolling down her cheek, "What brings you here? I don't know what my daughter or I could do for you."

Regina opened her mouth, but no words came. She shrugged. Then pointed at the chair next to the blonde. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

She slipped her expensive coat off and draped it over the cold hard surface of the chair, and then she used her hand to flatten her skirt as she sat. Dark eyes scanned over the young girl again before she turned back toward Emma. 

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing here. Sometimes I am so angry. At him. At you. At everyone. Others, like now...I feel lost and confused; two things I never feel." She blew out a long steady breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know why all of this is so difficult. He's gone. Your marriage shouldn't change how I feel. I should miss him. Instead, I want to feel like I knew the man I was married to, and at this moment I don't. I am not sure I ever knew him at all."

Her brow furrowed. "I want answers. I'm angry at him. And I don't know what to do about it. Everyone treats me like I'm a victim, but no one wants to help me know the truth."

Defeated shoulders shook with her desire to tamp down the pain and anguish rolling through her small frame.

"Do you think I can help with that?" Emma stared directly into the mayor's eyes.

"Yes. As a detective, I think you have a better chance at piecing together how he managed to do this."

Emma nodded. "Gold won't be happy with this."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I would not expect a power-hungry FBI director to care too much about what we uncover. You and I both know that Killian investigated corruption in the justice system. As long as we don't seek to expose anyone, he won't care what we find."

Emma nodded." When Hope comes home, and I can get back to work, I will start trying to get some answers."

"That's all I ask." Standing and retrieving her coat, the mayor looked over at the still weakened woman.

Emma knew she had planned to look into Killian anyway. Director Gold's visit had set off many alarms in the back of her mind. There had to be more to this story.

One Month after Killian's Death

"I miss dad," Henry exclaimed while shoveling a broccoli floret into his mouth. "He would have let me have french fries with my burger."

He either ignored his mother's flinch or did not care. 

Regina swallowed harshly, holding back tears. Bone-deep exhaustion permeated her being. She hated how her young son looked for any excuse to criticize her decisions. Henry blamed her for his father's disappearance. He refused to believe the man died.

She forked another bite from her salad and chewed the offensive greens. The bell above the door caused her eyes to drift from her son to the man entering Granny's diner.

Sydney Glass's fondness for her remained an irritation, but his research skills were on par with most private detectives.

"Miss Mills."

"Mayor Mills," she corrected. "Please, take a seat, Mr. Glass, and tell us what you have found.

The genteel man dropped his glasses onto the table and wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "Are you sure he should hear this?"

Her eyes swept over the scowl on her son's forehead. "Yes. I believe Henry needs to hear this."

He cleared his throat. "Your husband...well, I assume you have already been informed about his other wife and child."

Henry's eyes blinked. All malice eked out of him slowly as the man continued. "It seems that he and Miss Swan met a little over six years ago while she was working in a corrupt Police Department in Boston. Killian was part of an inter-agency task force sent to clean up the mess. His investigation put her in harm's way. She was shot. When they were prepping her for emergency surgery, they discovered she was pregnant. Everyone on the force knew him as her boyfriend. He stepped up to do the right thing in the circumstance. If he hadn't, she and the baby would have died. In essence, he became her hero. They were married after a few months. Hope was born six months later. A grand ten-pound premie so to speak."

  
*****

In the wee hours of the morning, a loud banging on the mayor's mansion door roused her Regina from a fitful sleep. 

Slipping out of bed and wrapping a robe around her shoulders, she scurried down the landing to the front door.

"Open this Goddamn door!"

She fiddled with the locks then threw open the immense oak door.

"What is the meaning of this?" an enraged snarl left the mayor's lips.

Though her hair was wild from tossing and turning, the mayor managed to build up a full head of regal ire to aim at the blonde.

"How dare you?" Emma stepped forward into the smaller woman's space. "You asked me to investigate. I barely got started and I found out you were having me investigated as well. What the actual fuck? If you wanted to know what happened, just ask. I would have told you. It isn't like you were in on some big secret any more than I was. Now, half the station is looking at me like I stole him. You would think I was the one who broke up your marriage or whatever. All of a sudden, IA is looking into every case I ever touched. Why are you trying to destroy me?"

Regina leaned on the door. "You did steal my husband whether you were aware of it or not, is irrelevant. That investigation and the one I asked you to conduct are different. His does not affect yours. And, as for your career, that has nothing to do with me. You have to ask yourself why. Now, until you have found something worth my time get off my property."

Emma rubbed her palms down her cold arms. Anger and hatred brewed beneath the surface. Coming here had been a mistake. She had known when she flew down the interstate, but she had to see the woman's face to see if she had lied. Emma hadn't been blind to the woman's guarded response. Though the words from the mayor's mouth had been malicious and hurtful, her eyes had widened in surprise. The mayor could not be involved in whatever had triggered the inquiry at the station.

The blonde steeled her nerves and got back in her car. Her ego, like her heart, remained a shattered mess, but she could not blame Mayor Mills for either.

Moments later, Regina looked out her window watching the taillights disappear down the street. Part of her celebrated showing the detective her inner strength. She had hated when the woman had seen her weak and unsure. However, another part of herself, one she did not often listen to, screamed at her for abusing someone who had suffered through more mistreatment at the hands of the world than most. Detective Swan had risen from the god-awful foster care system into one of the most promising investigators in Boston. She suspected the woman could handle far worse than being ridiculed.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma does some investigating. The two women begin to understand each other...a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise when the next chapter will come, but this one was fairly cooperative. But, I still have several other stories that I am working on so don't be shocked if this takes a few weeks.

Three Months after Killian’s Death, Norfolk, Virginia

  
LT: Where are you? IA wants another interview.

She groaned, reading her lieutenant’s text.

ES: Sorry, I’m out of town doing personal business. Tell them I can meet tomorrow.

LT: You aren’t helping yourself here, Swan. We are all under investigation. They are going to need to know what you are doing and where you are.

Emma internally cringed, realizing her husband would have laughed at her for the thousandth time because she shrugged reading a text. He teased her endlessly for her mannerisms that benefitted no one over a text.

ES: I’m in Norfolk. They can check the GPS for my phone. I don’t care. This has to do with Killian. They could barely scratch the surface on this one and find I’m telling the truth. Not worried. Tell them whatever you want. I have nothing to hide.

Emma scanned the handwritten file again, checking the address against the dilapidated building in front of her. Though it had once been beautiful, the townhouse’s burned husk stood out in this upper-middle-class neighborhood. The wrought-iron balcony rail dripped over the edge, reminding her that even the most beautiful things are limited as to what they can withstand. 

Several pedestrians glowered at her. Judging by their turned-up noses, she felt their behavior stemmed more from the cheapness of her rental than her lingering a no parking zone.

She took another sip of her coffee and flipped the page. Re examing the photocopy, she had made. She recalled finding a scrap of information. After returning home, she chose to ignore his absence for weeks. Then one morning, she bought boxes and began removing all vestiges of the man from her bedroom until she found his book, Killian’s well-loved copy of The Caine Mutiny. Within it, she found a yellowed stub from dry-cleaner. The paper contained two oddities, an address in Virginia and the last name Hawkins. ‘Why would he keep such an item pressed between two pages of a book he kept with him always?’ The find had halted her cleaning progress and kick-started her investigation.

Her eyes lit up, watching an older gentleman walking his dog. She could hear him talking to the little furball as they stopped at the small green space across from the derelict home. While his dog sniffed about looking for a place to mark his territory, he pulled his hat off his thinning mat of hair and bowed respectfully toward the blackened structure. 

Emma brows furrowed. Then, without much thought, she stepped out of her car.

“Hey, sir, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Startled but not frightened, he flashed an insecure smile. “How might I help you? Are you lost?”

“Not exactly.”

She checked for traffic then trotted across the street to speak to the man. She unzipped her coat so that the badge attached to her belt showed.

“Do you live nearby?” she asked him hopefully.

He pointed to a smaller pink-hued home. “I bought my little bungalow maybe ten years ago.”

She cleared her throat. “What can you tell me about the couple who lived there?” She pointed at the ruins.

He sighed. “Kil and Kathy?” He shook his head. “Not much that I can tell. I didn’t know him. But, my maid worked for them first. The story she told me was that Kathy was his twin sister. A man in the service impregnated her, then disappeared and left her with nothing. Her brother took her and the baby in, but he was in the Navy. A captain, I think. Captain Hawkins. While he was off at sea, the whole place burned down. A sorry affair at best. He used to come by and put roses on the stoop every January. I haven’t seen him since then, but January is a few more months away.”

Emma thanked him for his time before slipping back into her car. Stunned by what she had discovered, she turned the engine over and waited for her navigation system to kick in--her little girl would need her at home. She didn’t dare miss her flight.

*****

Later that evening, the detective tucked her daughter into bed. She kissed the little girl’s forehead as she drifted off to sleep. Killian’s blue eyes stared sleepily up at her. She hated the truth of it. She missed a fictional character he created, a man that never truly existed. Emma hated to admit it, but deep down, she knew he lied all along. Thankful Hope’s recovery continued; she walked out of the girl’s bedroom, leaving the door cracked. 

The photographs on the hallway walls no longer provided comfort. If it not for her daughter, she would destroy these mismatched snapshots. Her eyes landed on one of the few that held all three of them. For the first time, she realized his expression appeared more pained than genuinely happy.

She pulled her phone from her pocket.   
ES: Do you have time to talk, your majesty?

RM: Detective?

ES: Yes. Aren’t you interested to know what I’ve found?

RM: …

Emma watched the text window as the woman, on the other end, struggled with her response. The word’s Mayor MIlls is typing appeared and disappeared multiple times before her phone rang.

“Hello, detective.” 

Emma concentrated on the woman’s voice. Although she did not know the woman well, she felt surprised by how insecure she sounded.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

The blonde sighed into the phone. “Against my better judgment, I felt I owed you an update on what I’ve found.”

She heard a door close and a liquid pouring. “Miss Swan, I owe you an apology. I think maybe you were correct. I should have asked for you to tell me your story rather than have someone find out how you and my husband came to be married.”

The detective rubbed over her tired face. “And I should have seen it coming. But I didn’t think. That’s on me.” Emma flopped onto her bed. “The IA investigation has to do with something bigger than just me. I found out later, a lot of us are being questioned.”

She heard the clinking of ice then the line went silent for a moment. “Did you have anything else to report, or were you merely calling to update me on you having been wrong?”

“And, there is the bitchiness I was waiting for.” Emma laughed sarcastically then snorted. “God, can you please be the one person who doesn’t act like I’m going to fall apart if you say the wrong thing?” She ran her fingers through her long hair and sighed. “Anyway, the other day, I finally got sick of looking at Kil’s things in my bedroom, so I began boxing some of it up. I came across his dogeared copy of The Caine Mutiny…”

“Oh, he loved that book. I never saw him without it.” The mayor interrupted.

“Yeah. I didn’t either.” Emma cleared her throat. “For some reason, he didn’t bring it with him on the trip.”

“That’s odd.” 

“I know.” Emma sat up and rubbed furiously at the tears collecting. “I was putting the things of his that I struggle to lack it in a box. God, it only took one box. And, I noticed a yellow sheet of paper sticking out of it, a receipt for a laundry. It had a name and address.”

“Was it his?”

“Yes.”

*****

Present Day, Storybrooke

  
The cloying smell of stale beer bothered the brunette; her revulsion remained apparent to anyone. Emma watched the woman fight her instincts to complain about the other bar patrons. Feeling a little sympathetic, Emma poured each of them another double.

“If It’s all the same to you, this will be my last drink for the night.” The detective winced when she placed the bottle back on the bar. “Hope’s been out of sorts all day. I left her with the redhead at the diner. I just needed a little me time.”

Regina’s long nails tapped at the outside of her glass. A sorrowful worry line appeared above her eyes. “Well, I guess Henry and Hope will meet sooner than we expected. I dropped him off soon after the sheriff reported to me that you had come to town.” 

Emma turned her head quickly to glare at the other woman. “How did he know to look for me?”

“He didn’t. But, your bright yellow convertible mustang had his attention. Killian drove that exact car to town more than once.” 

Disappointed that she hadn’t thought of the very plausible explanation on her own, Emma nodded quietly. “Sorry. I should’ve guessed that.” Pale lips screwed together as she chewed over how to start the conversation she needed to have. “You said Henry complained about not having any family.”

Regina’s shoulders dropped. “Yes. My mother is estranged and in prison. My father is dead. I do not have any extended family.” She paused and then turned to the woman next to her. “And, then I remembered he had a sister, a half-sister, but a sister nonetheless.”

Something dark and twisted ran across the blonde’s face. “I’m glad you see it that way. I know you asked me to visit the town so that the two kids could know each other, but I need to ask a favor.” Emma threw back her drink, knowing she’d rather swallow her tongue than ask this rich, arrogant woman for anything even if she had been the one she cried with many times over the phone.

Regina’s hardened glare cut through her inner debate. “If you are having money problems, I will not be assisting.”

An unladylike snort came out of the blonde. “Oh, me. No. That isn’t it at all.” Red leather covered shoulders slumped. “No, it isn’t anything like that.” She sat the glass down as tears gathered in her eyes. “Last week, I realized I had a problem that you could solve. It may not ever affect your life, but it bothers me daily.” 

The mayor’s concern grew as she watched them struggle with whatever this was. If she had learned nothing else about Emma over the last few months, she knew that the blonde had more tenacity and strength than anyone else she had ever met.

“My partner was killed last week. When the perp pulled the gun, the only thought screaming in my mind was, what would happen to Hope? I grew up in the system. I don’t want that for my child.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“I was wondering if I could name you as her guardian in my will.”

Dumbfounded. The brunette stared at this magnificent stranger who had married her husband. “Isn’t there someone else she knows? Anyone at all?”

Emma fidgetted with the zipper on her jacket in a manner that reminded the older woman of her son. “No. It was just the three of us. Now, we are down to two,” A blonde eyebrow raised challengingly. “You might want to demand some of your money back if your guy didn’t tell you that much about me. I have no one. It’s just Hope and me.”

“You could always change your profession to one less likely to get you killed.”

The blonde pushed off her barstool and stood. “I understand why you wouldn’t want to, but you were the only person I could think to ask.” She pulled a few bills out of her pocket and dropped them on the bar. “I’m not cut out for any other type of work. It’s the only thing I’ve ever been good at. Have a good night, mayor.”

Emma turned to leave, zipping up as she went. Her feet wanted to sprint, but her pride refused the request.

“Yes.”

Emma froze. ‘Did I hear that?’

“Yes, Miss Swan.”

“What?” Taking a step forward to get a read on the woman’s features, she detected no deception. Emma swallowed down all of her questions. She anticipated Regina placing conditions on the arrangement.

“I said yes. I would be glad to, but I want to know the little girl. I won’t be able to care for a child in the event of an emergency if I don’t know her.”

A soft grin appeared on the detective’s face. “I thought that was the point of this visit. The children should get to know one another. It isn’t their fault that their father lied to us.”

“I believe the same could be said for us. We both married him believing we were the only partner.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some investigating leads to more questions, but the women begin bonding over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little short, but after I began writing the next scene I realized the two pieces don't belong in the same chapter...so you get a tiny chapter early...and the next one whenever I get it completed.

Three Months after Killian's Death, Storybrooke

Having left the office as soon as she knew what plagued her, she listened to make sure that Henry had not made it home yet. She glanced at her watch and realized she had at least a half an hour until he would need her attention. Tossing her keys in the crystal bowl in her study, Regina ran over her evening phone call with the detective in her mind. Only yesterday the woman had given her a second report about their husband. 

She growled to herself. 

Their husband. The more she thought about it, the more she realized Killian filled the space of a husband without fulfilling the role. He might have been the detective's husband, but he had only served as an occasional bed warmer. 

She shook off dwelling on the man. The sooner she had answers, the sooner she could erase all traces of him from her life.

Growling again, she rethought her phrasing. The sooner they had answers, the sooner all of them could let go.

She flipped the top of her ottoman back, revealing a secret storage compartment. Henry, though only eight, showed signs of his father's nosiness. She countered him by hiding anything he should not have away in various secret spaces. This one held the few items that Killian had left behind. 

She grabbed the box. She had not thought anything of it last night, But, today sitting in her city planners' meeting, she could suddenly remember the box given to her at the hospital. The detectives had agreed that as the first wife, Killian's things should go home with her. She flipped the top, pulled out his bag. In it, she found a small pile of clothes insufficient for the trip his family took. Then, she picked out his wallet, his black notebook, and a tattered novel lying between his boxers and socks. 

The muscles of her stomach clenched with dread, though she knew what she held. She flipped the novel over--The Caine Mutiny. She thumbed quickly through the pages until she came across a seemingly harmless dental appointment card. On the front, she found the name Blakely and an appointment date that had recently passed. 

She scrunched her nose and bit her lip thinking deeply. With her pulse racing, she flipped the card over, grabbed her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello, Dr. Wells office."

"Yes, I wanted to check if my husband made his appointment last week. Blakely. He should have been there on the 3rd."

"I need to put you on hold. Just a moment."

Doubt crept into her mind. 'What if that isn't Killian's card?' raced through her mind. While waiting, she flipped open his wallet, finding his driver's license beneath the layer of plastic and one solitary bank card without a name. Her brow furrowed.

She heard muffled noises, and then a new voice appeared.

"Hello. Who am I speaking to?"

"Mayor Mills. Mr. Blakely's wife."

"I sincerely doubt that ma'am. I am not sure what game your playing, but Mr. Blakely died recently. His boss called to inform us of the tragedy. And, according to our records, he never married."

"I see. Thank you," she said to the dial tone. The office manager had hung up on her. Almost in a daze, Regina's feet carried her out of the room and up the stairs. She followed the hallway to the door leading to the attic. She hesitated; she stood holding the doorknob in her hand-- 'What if I'm chasing a series of coincidences?'

A quick turn and pull, she flipped the lights on and took the steps deliberately remembering the day she had summarily dropped all of his belongings from their bedroom in 3 boxes and thrust them up here in the dust to rot.

She flipped off the lid of the first one. She removed Killian's leather jacket and opened each zippered pocket. Surprisingly, she found another wallet with a different driver's license and an identical bank card. One eyebrow raised. 'The agency must have supplied those,' she thought. She wondered how much of what he owned were duplicates of other items rather than his possession. Sifting and sorting through his clothes, she found not one scrap of paper connecting him to anything. She shook her head. For a man that failed to empty his pockets before the wash, this confused her.

Lastly, she opened the small box containing his more personal items. She had the pocket watch that he claimed he inherited from his dad, another black notebook that held grocery lists, and yet another copy of The Caine Mutiny. She bit her lip in frustration and hurried downstairs to retrieve the other copy; she placed them side by side. 

Confusion and anger twisted low in her belly. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she dialed the detective without thinking. 

"Detective Swan speaking."

"Afternoon. I know I am calling too soon, but I need to run something by you. I was sitting in a meeting that could put anyone in a coma, and my mind would not settle."

She heard a car door slam, some mumbling, and the jingle of keys. She suspected the other woman had left work for the day. "I wish my meetings were dull. Right now, they are long, detail-oriented, and feel like I am on trial. Hold on a sec. I need to get Hope situated." 

She heard the woman's boots stomping away, then the soft pat of the same shoes. Try as she might, the mayor could not make sense of what she heard. Later, with the snap of door closing and the loud click of the lock slamming into place, the woman resurfaced. "Sorry about that. Hope is sound asleep. I needed to carry her in and lie her in bed. The kid can sleep like the dead. For now, I am all ears."

The warm motherly tone in Emma's voice comforted the mayor. She understood putting your child first no matter what needed your attention. "I know we had decided to stop investigating. From what his neighbor had said, he must have been a better man than the one who lied to both of us," she paused mid-thought. "But, I don't think you are chasing Killian's ghost. I am fairly certain Gold staged everything."

Emma laughed. Rich, loud, and borderline offensive. "Thank god!"

"Have you lost your mind?" 

Ignoring Regina's irate reflex, the blonde continued to explain her thoughts. The mayor recognized the tired frustration found in the detective's voice. It echoed her own. "I tried. I really did. I wanted to believe it, but something felt off. I made a few phone calls about Captain Hawkins. Several neighbors talked about what a wonderful woman his sister was and the tragedy of losing her and the baby. Every call made him into more of a saint--he seemed perfect. Everyone loved him. Then, one of the neighbors gave me the year he graduated from Annapolis. I doubt it was intentional, but who knows? I have requested access to the correct yearbook through the department."

"Aren't you overreaching your clearance?" Regina wanted not to care if she ruined the other woman's career. Yet, time had proven the detective to be an honest and kind person. She could not harm her, nor Hope.

Emma huffed. "No. IA went at me again for leaving town yesterday." A loud thump came through the phone. She heard the blonde pouring something. "Even though they never stated that we couldn't travel during our off-time. Anyway, I had to tell them about the wreckage that is my life. Again. The only good that came of it was that they gave me permission to prove my gut instinct wrong. I keep wondering if Hawkins is a lie. His neighbors were too helpful. They knew too much. I don't buy it. After my story, IA and the department are allowing me to request the annual from the academy if I use departmental, proper channels. The suits said it should help me feel more settled about what I found. After that, I spent the rest of my day doing paperwork. The captain has put all of us being investigated on desk duty. To me, it's the worst form of torture."

Regina laughed. "Welcome to my world. Being mayor is 70%, 20 % pointless meetings and 10% actually accomplishing something. However, what IA said doesn't sound promising. I cannot help but wonder what their motives are. Do they know the truth?"

"Me too. Not that you aren't great to vent to, but I doubt you called to hear how my day went."

The brunette sneezed and focussed on the attic around her. "Yes, I did. No. I didn't. I mean that I called because I needed you. My brain kept circling back to Killian not having his book with him. And, that was not true. The box I was given at the hospital did have a copy in it. It lay forgotten in the box I brought with me until about an hour ago. I flipped through it much like you did." Regina sighed. "I needed your expertise."

"Anything?"

Fatigue washed over the older woman. "Sadly, yes, an appointment card with another name on it. I called. I was informed that the patient was in fact dead. His boss had reported the death to them. Then, the office worker rudely informed me that the man I was asking about was unmarried, so I had no right to anything more."

"What was the name he used?"

"Blakely."

"Another dead end. And, another hint that Gold orchestrated this." Regina stood and dusted off her clothes, grabbed the novels in one hand heading out of the attic. "

"When did you get the box from the hospital? Was it the same day you identified his body?"

"No. It was the following. The day Gold appeared with his ridiculous folder." Regina closed the attic door before checking the time. Henry would be home soon. "There is one more thing. As soon as I left the hospital that day I came home and removed everything of his from the bedroom. It struck me as odd how little he had accumulated in the eight years of our marriage. However, I found yet another copy of the book. I have them side by side. The same notations are on the same pages. They are exact duplicates in every way."

"I feel like we are living in a Jean Le Carre novel."

Regina froze mid-stride in the hallway. "What do you mean, Miss Swan? I don't understand."

"Cold War spies used books to code messages. I guess we know which book was his. This seems archaic and ridiculous by today's standards."

The brunette trotted down the stairs in time to see her son stepping off the bus outside. "I need to cut this short. Henry is about to come in. Could you let me know what you learn from the photograph?"

"I will. And, Regina. Anytime you want to just talk you know my number."


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, two steps back....the SQ awkward dance has begun.

Five Months After Killian’s Death

Anger radiated from her skin as she leaned across her desk, spewing her words at the hapless sheriff. “I don’t care what you thought. I told you that the Miner’s Day Celebration needed to have reasonable security. I granted you additional funding to deputize a few locals to help with this. Why is it so hard for you to understand that three people cannot coordinate security for a two-day event that will have several thousand people?”

The vein in her forehead pulsed threateningly. The man grabbed the folder she held out and all but ran from the room. “And, sheriff..”

“Yes?”

“I expect a full complement of deputies hired before Friday. You have one week. If you can’t get this done, we will remember this moment when the next election comes.” She paused dramatically, “But, of course, we could also call for a no-confidence vote and oust you.”

Showing a little spine, he squared his shoulders and stood. “You wouldn’t dare. If you try to drag my name through the mud, I will make sure everyone in town knows all of your secrets.”

“Here is a newsflash for you; everyone in town already knows my biggest secret. My husband was a bigamist. And I was a fool. The whole nation knows because it made national headlines.” She paused and let her eyes travel from his boots to his well-kempt beard. “I may be a joke because of him, but my record as mayor is impeccable. Can you say the same?”

Graham’s ashen complexion answered her question. His lackluster performance worsened as the years rolled past. He gulped. “May I be dismissed, Madam Mayor?”

“Yes.”

He slammed the door on his way out of the office. She doubted he intended to do it, but the shockwave of it reverberated through her head, increasing the fervor of her migraine.

She dropped her head into her hands and pushed her palms into her eye sockets to dull the pain, a move she had practiced for decades.

“Mom?”

Startled, she lifted her head. “Yes, Henry, my love.” She offered him a tired sweet smile. The boy’s comments on her continued sadness had recently stopped. She suspected her anger now outshined it. With each passing day, it became more apparent how little he had impacted their lives? Had he ever? That passing thought recurred more often than she liked. Although she could not be sure, her instincts told her that she loved the idea of Killian much more than she had the man.

“It’s five. Can we go now? I’m hungry.”

“Certainly."She gathered her things and turned to see her son leaning against the doorway. It struck her how little he resembled his father. The curly brown hair and olive complexion came from her. His hazel eyes mirrored her father. Other than his height, he had little in common with the man.

The two walked to Granny’s lost in each of their worlds. Regina hated how she and her son struggled to find things to talk about that did not inflict further pain. However, her son’s reticent behavior tonight made her wonder if there was more that he was not sharing.

“How is school going?” She asked as the waitress headed to take their usual orders to the kitchen.

The table shook from the frequent kicks of his foot into the leg. “It’s okay.” He said with a shrug, but the ever-darkening cloud above his head said otherwise.

“I guess that means I should correct you on your table manners and slouching since there is nothing amiss.”

The sharpness of her tone held the boy’s attention. His legged stilled, yet his posture worsened. “I hate Social Studies.”

“Why?” She quickly thought back to everything he had said about his class. “I thought you loved history. You said it helped you make sense of our world.”

He grumbled and harshly kicked the table leg. “Ouch.” His ankle stung from misjudging where the steel leg protruded.

“Let me see.” She had him stick his foot out where she could reach it. She delicately rolled up the pants leg and examined the reddened skin. “I think you may have bruised it.” She sucked her teeth. “You kind of deserve it. What did this poor table do to you?” She allowed his leg to drop back to the floor where it stayed this time.

“Nothing.” He huffed and folded his arms across his chest. “Mrs. White gave our class a project. Each of us has to create a family tree. She said we should be able to extend out into multiple branches for BOTH sides of our family. How am I supposed to do that?”

Her eyes and voice softened. She gently reached across the table, leaving her palm up in an open invitation for her son to hold her hand, something he chose not to do much these days. But, today he took what she offered. His lip trembled as his emotions ran rampant.

“Should I put them on it?”

“Who?”

Regina had not spoken of his dead father. She had never forced a conversation about his other family but waited for the boy to broach the subject. She knew Mr. Glass’s revelation hurt the boy. Yet, she suspected he had heard whispers on the matter before the man confirmed it. Up until this moment, Henry had wanted to ignore their new reality.

“Them. His other family.”

She squeezed his hand. “What do you want to do?”

His eyes dropped from hers to the tabletop. “I don’t know.” He chewed his lower lip. “I have always wanted a little sister.”

Regina’s lip twitched. “Under most circumstances, I would say you don’t have one, but we are different, aren’t we?”

He nodded solemnly.

“You have a half-sister that looks exactly like you. The day after your father died, I went to the hospital to see his other wife. I wanted to ask her a few questions. I wanted to understand,” she paused, thinking. “Maybe I wanted to blame her, but when I arrived, the nursing staff told me she was with her daughter. The little girl was in a coma from the wreck. She looked tiny and frail, but her curly brown hair, the shape of her face, her skin tone--for a moment, I saw you in that bed instead of her.”

Regina’s eyes watered. “From that moment, I could not hate either one of them, no matter how much I wanted.”

A throat cleared beside them. Ruby delivered their dinners. Compassionate eyes fell on the mayor’s tear-stained cheeks; she squeezed the woman’s shoulder. “Let me know if Granny or I could do anything else for either of you.”

“Do you think her mom would let me meet her?” The boy said between bites.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” She chastised and pondered. “I suppose I could call her and ask.”  
“You have her number?” Henry’s mouth fell wide open.

“Why, yes. She and I have spoken several times. We are still trying to understand a few things. The next time we talk, I will see if Hope is well enough to travel yet. I would prefer not going to Boston unless we have no other choice. I don’t have fond memories of my life there.”

He nodded knowingly. “Abuelito died there, didn’t he?”

She chewed, slowly nodding her head lost in memory. Cancer had stolen her father from her a little bit at a time. Piece by piece, he lost his battle. Even the advanced clinical trials didn’t slow the disease.

“Her name is Hope.” He grinned. “She’s another H.”

Regina smiled, warmly at her son. “Yes, she is.”

“Henry and Hope. Hope and Henry. Our names sound like we are brother and sister.”

The mayor’s heart grew heavy, knowing that she would never have another child. This would be his one opportunity for a blood relation.

“I guess we will need to figure out how to create branches on the family tree for Emma and Hope.” Regina put her fork on her now empty plate. “Between what we have of my family, your father, and with them, we should have enough so that your family tree does not look so sparse.”

He beamed. “Can we work on this together when we get home?”

She gave him a pained smile. Henry. She would do anything for her boy.

*****

The blonde poured a large bourbon for herself, then moved to sit at the kitchen table where she sorted through her paperwork. She could hear Hope playing on the living room floor with her dolls. She sang happily. Relief flooded the blonde’s veins, knowing that the girl’s speech had returned to normal. After the accident, her words slurred. A stutter had appeared. She still walked with a limp. The left side of the little girl’s body did not want to follow her commands, but time and therapy gave them both encouragement.

“Hey, mommy.”

She looked to where the little girl stuck her teddy bear around the doorway to pretend it did the talking.

“Hello, Boo Bear”

“That’s not my name.” A burst of giggles erupted around the corner.

“I thought it was. Maybe, Snuggie Bear.”

“Noooo. That’s not my name, either.” The little girl squealed then charged into the room, her tiara clinging to her head by only a few strands. “You know his name. He was your bear. You told me so.”

Emma sighed and gently pulled the tattered teddy from the girl’s hands. “Paddy is my bear. He was the one Christmas gift I got when I was a girl about your age.” She hugged the bear close, kissed his head, and handed him back. “But, he’s yours now. I know you will take good care of him.”

Hope slid into her lap. “I love Paddy.” Her eyes turned to the piles on the table. “Watcha doin’?”

The detective sighed. She was more than a little thankful the little girl could only read a few words. Her investigation of her dead husband had grown cold. Everything she had found lay on the table-- it was very little. All of it had been checked and double-checked. Killian Jones had been an alias. All the other names were false leads that took her to real men that weren’t him. He was a ghost.

She hugged her daughter tightly then looked at the clock on the microwave. “It’s bath time, kiddo. Why don’t you get your pajamas, and I will fill the tub?"

“Bubbles?”

An easy smile appeared on Emma’s face. “Of course.” She dropped the girl to her feet and patted her on her butt to send her on her way. The detective stood and rubbed her tired eyes in an attempt to shake off the fatigue and frustration of everything going on around her. IA had stolen all the joy from her work. She knew Director Gold blocked every chance the women had of finding anything about their husband. Her failure at this hurt more than it should. She shook her head lightly as she walked down the hall to the master suite.

She turned on the lights then moved to fill the spa tub with warm water, but careful not to get it too hot. Seeing the girl’s tub toys ringing the edge made her smile.

Hope ran in on her tiptoes doing her best ballerina impression. “I’m gonna be a princess.” She yanked her clothes over her head, knocking the sparkly plastic crown to the floor.  
“Poof me in, please.” Innocent hazel eyes begged her.

Knowing her daughter’s desire, Emma lifted the girl in the air with a whoosh and dropped her into the growing mound of bubbles. “Oh, is someone trying to get my attention?”

The mother knelt next to the tub, gladly accepting her daughter’s affection.

“Nope. Just kisses.” She held out her rubber frog with its puckered lips. Emma knows the game, knows it well. She bends down, allowing Hope to squeeze the frog. The little girl’s effort shoots a stream of water at her mother, covering Emma's face in water droplets.

Both mother and child laugh. These moments his absence does not touch. Killian never played. The ringing of her cellphone interrupted her thoughts. “Okay, Stinkerbelle. Take your bath.”

Emma glanced at the screen. “Bug, I need to take this. I am going to sit out in the hall so the adults can talk.”

“Hello.” She answered, leaning against the wall, watching her daughter play through the open door.

“Detective.” The sultry voice on the other end of the phone sent a shiver through the blonde.

“Madam Mayor, what may I do for you this evening?”

Regina breathed out a sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Regina?”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called.” Emma felt the other woman’s insecurity.

_Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo_  
_Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo_  
_Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo_  
_Baby shark!_

Hope belted out the song enjoying how her voice bounced off the walls.

“Hey, don’t hang up. Talk to me.” A soft sob came through the phone.

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt your mother-daughter time.”

“Don’t worry about it. She will be singing and playing with her tub toys until the water gets cold. Hold on for a sec.” Emma lifted her mouth from the phone.

“Hey baby shark, can you lower your volume Mama shark is on the phone?”

“Sorry,” the little girl chirped as she continued to splash around.

Regina gave a tear-filled chuckle.

“Sorry, Regina. What’s going on?”

The older woman sighed. Emma imagined the woman doing the same as she was sitting with her back against the wall, her head stretched back, staring at the ceiling, hoping for answers that weren’t coming.

“Sorry. You said to call anytime. And today. Well, it’s been one of those days where the world has been unforgiving. It made me reevaluate a few things. I was wondering if you would be willing to let the children meet. Henry wants to know his little sister.”

Emma gasped. Then, the innocent beauty sitting in the water reminded her that she hadn’t answered. “Yes. I will figure out when Hope is ready to travel and I will bring her to you.”

“I’m glad. He could use a little good news. His teacher ruined his day with a project that will only cut deeper wounds into my son’s broken heart. Henry has to do a family tree of all things. I mean, who still assigns these archaic things?”

Emma nodded mindlessly before realizing the other woman couldn’t see her. “I always hated that assignment.”

Regina sucked in a breath on the other end. “Why? I never liked it much. I had to ask too many questions to people uninterested in answering my questions. But I can’t imagine hating it. The word is far stronger than the irritation it caused.”

The blonde grinned at her baby girl, blowing holes in the pile of bubbles feigning happiness for her baby while unhappy words flew from her lips, a default setting since long before Killian’s death. “You had people. Even more than that you had someone connected to you. I was always in foster care. No one had the answers for me. I wasn’t theirs. They didn’t know my family story. I had no one to ask.”

“Miss Swan, I don’t know what you are playing at, but you do know that I can search your records. Why are you making up a sob story? Do I need to have Mr. Glass dig into your background?”

“Fuck you, Madam Mayor. Let your weasel search all he wants. You won’t find out anything different.” Without waiting for the mercurial woman’s response, she hit the end call button.

Anger burned in her belly. She knew Hope and Henry needed to connect. They deserved to have a real family, even at the cost of dealing with his hot-headed mother.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter loops us back to the beginning where Regina and Emma meet up at the Rabbit Hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short one that wraps up the first act.

_ **This is Detective Swan. Leave a message.** _

Regina carefully placed her phone back on the cradle. She didn't deny that she deserved the cold reception. But, ignoring a call for three weeks was excessive. She huffed to herself. "I was inconsiderate. Don't punish our children for my mistake. That wouldn't be right, would it?" She worried out loud that her actions could hurt Henry. She admitted it to an empty room. How pathetic she thought. Time to take things in hand, the mayor pushed the button on her intercom connecting to Teresa's desk.

"Could you get Mr. Glass on the line?" Her red nails tapped drummed the polished surface of her desk as she stared out the window.

"He's not answering, ma'am. Should I leave a message."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the tension growing behind her eyes. She had to fix this mistake before her boy pays the price.

"No, I will try again later." 

She glanced at the clock on the wall, Henry's appointment with Dr. Hopper should end soon.  
Once again, the detective had declined her call. Could she blame the woman? Her words had been harsh, perhaps cruel. 'How do I fix this?' 

She sighed again and pushed the intercom back. "Teresa, let's call it a night. I need to pick up Henry. Have a good weekend." 

"You too, Regina." The affable assistant left the mayor to her own devices. She neatened her files, placed a few in her briefcase for later, and turned off her desk lamp. She logged out of her computer, then gathered her things. As she walked out of her office door, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She blanched, noticing the many minute details that did not belong: the poorly concealed bags under her eyes, the creases in her clothes, and the dull brown irises.

Lost in thought, she drove to the psychiatrist's office and paced the small lobby debating her next move. Minutes later, Archie opens his door to let Henry out; his intelligent eyes roam over the mayor's agitated state.

"Regina, is there anything you would like to talk about?" 

Caught off guard, she turns on her heel and narrows her eyes at the man. "Why would I ever need your services?"

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled at her. The man was no stranger to the fickle mood swings of the mayor. Though she quit attending sessions with him years ago, he had not lost the ability to read her. "No one would think less of you for needing my help. Henry lost his father, but you lost so much more than that. Anyone might need a friendly ear to listen after an experience like yours."

She nodded appreciatively. "That is very true." Her rigid posture began to relax with his calm words.

"Do you have anyone you can talk to? A friend, perhaps." He coaxed her into talking.

She shrugged in much the same manner her son would. "I did, but my mouth may have driven her off."

He stepped closer to her. "You could always apologize." But, seeing the woman wince, he knew she must have already tried. "If not, you might want to give her some time. Most people are willing to let harsh comments go when they no you are hurting. Frequently, those that are emotionally distressed take out their pains on others. I am sure your friend knows this is as well as you do."

Regina's shoulders began to droop under the weight of her stress. "It's been three weeks. Surely she is ready to talk to me. Her refusing my call is bordering on rude. I just need to speak to her. I want to say that I am sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. Miss Swan has been through far too much for me to behave so callously."

He held up his hand. "You don't get to decide how much space she is entitled to because you caused the pain."

The mayor sniffed. "I know. But, still, she shouldn't be making it this difficult. It isn't like I live in Boston and can drop in with a coffee to say sorry. All the little things I would like to do to make it up to her, I can't."

Regina froze. "Why are you smiling at me like an idiot?"

"In all the years I have known you, I have never known you to worry over someone else's well being other than Henry. It's nice to see this softer side of you."

"Don't get used to it." The snide remark fell quickly. "Henry, it's time for us to go home."

"Yes, mother." He grabbed his backpack and waved at Archie. "Thank you, Dr. Hopper. I will see you soon." He held the door for his mother. "What's for dinner?"

She kissed him on the crown of his head as she walked through the doorway. "I have a lasagna ready to pop in the oven. How does that sound?"

"Awesome." He grinned at her and grabbed her hand as they headed to the car. 

*****

"Look, mommy, the sign!" Hope chirpy happiness forced the blonde out of her head. The little girl's mood swings mirrored her mother's of late. Emma wanted her daughter to have a reason to smile every day, but between the loss of her dad, struggling to heal from the accident, and watching her mother deal with hellacious several months at work, the child's disposition soured.   
The wreckage of the detective's work-life bled over into her home life. 

Six weeks ago, Internal Affairs and the captain had reactivated Emma and her partner to work the field. After a few days back on the street, Emma began to realize that her situation had changed. At first, she stayed quiet. But, then one rainy day, it became too obvious. Emma found it strange that Neal hadn't noticed someone tailing them. 

_"Hey, Neal, how many times have you seen that green sedan behind us?" she asked._

_He punched her softly in the shoulder. "You are getting paranoid, Swanny." He winked at her and laughed. But, she watched his eyes dart to the mirrors more often after she said it. She also noticed that his attention stayed behind them._

_She side-eyed him. He hadn't been her first choice for a partner. Over the last few months, he had been respectful. He never asked questions about the accident or her husband. He brought Hope toys. He dropped by her house and offered to sit with the little girl so that she could get out alone sometimes. He stepped up more than she thought him capable of, but the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up when he lied to her seconds ago. _

_ **All units, we have a 10-90 on the corner of Commerce and Third. Perp is riding on a red motorcycle without a helmet. He's wearing an aviator jacket and has a black messenger bag. ** _

_Seconds later, the rider turned in front of them. They chased him into an exitless alleyway. Emma's nerves stayed on high alert as the two of them exited the vehicle. The perp parked his bike without a care in the world. His long shaggy brown hair and scraggly beard did little to hide his features. He was gaunt, almost skeletal, sickly. _

_She and Neal both drew their guns. _

_"Hands up, dirtbag!" Neal called out. Emma kept her gun trained. The man stacked his hands palm down on his head, immediately complying. _

_"Em, call for the wagon. I have him." _

_"Neal, why don't we cuff him first and put him in the back? Then, we can secure the scene."_

_Neal took his eyes off the man for a split second. Stern and angry hazel eyes met hers. "Why are you fighting me on this, Swan? Don't you trust me? Make the call."_

_She sighed and nodded. She turned and walked toward the car. Before she had her door open, a shot rang out. On instinct, she dropped to the ground using her door for cover. Neal lay bleeding out on the ground. The perp fired twice at her before jumping back on the bike. When he turned the bike around, he aimed right for her, knocking the door which pinned her between it and the car._

One week later, she discovered that his older brother had killed Neal. She couldn't prove it, but she suspected that her partner had intended it to be her lying dead in that alley. Heartsick and emotionally wrecked, her captain insisted she take a leave of absence. Unable to deal with the street of Boston, Emma packed Hope into the car in search of solace.

Snow began to fall the minute she parked the muscle car in front of a bed and breakfast. The bright red neon glowing in the window above the diner made her smile.

"It looks like one of the Christmas movies Ellie watches," Hope's description made her mother laugh. Although she despised the saccharine sweet movies on the Hallmark channel, this whole town could easily be the setting for one. As if on cue, snow began to fall.

"Do you think they have hot chocolate?"

"I bet they do, doodlebug. Zip up your coat and grab your bag." Emma stepped out of the car and fumbled with the luggage in the trunk. The two entered the bed and breakfast to sign-in.

The elderly woman behind the desk peered over her glasses at the two. "You wouldn't be Emma and Hope Swan, would you?"

"We would." The detective held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Emma. And, this adorable little girl is my daughter."

The woman turned around the heavy aged book. "Sign right here. I'm glad it's you because yours is the last room available. If the two of you would like to put your things upstairs, I have hot chocolate to warm you." 

Emma took the room key and headed toward the stairs. "Thank you. We will be right down."

"Would you like me to heat up something to eat?"

"Yes, please," Hope smiled.An hour later, the blonde found herself sitting in the town's only bar, wondering if the trip would turn out to be another mistake.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the story has begun as R&E collect Henry and Hope. 
> 
> I apologize that it is a bit short, but it's either wait and give you a lot more, but lose the moment I had on this one or post the part that really mattered. So...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a little fluffy family goodness--tis the season after all. Since my family is visiting, it might be the weekend or later before I can post again. I make no promises because I have no idea how much time they will be monopolizing. It is my first time hosting Xmas...
> 
> PS I FINALLY sold my old house! 2020 will be a better year!

Present Day Storybrooke

Two women stepped out of the dive bar. Snow crunched beneath Emma's boots as they walked toward Granny's. Regina shoved her hands in her pockets to prevent the other woman from seeing her tremors.

"I've been trying to call you." Caramel eyes darted over to a hardened jaw.

"I know." Emma's head dipped lower. "I had other things on my mind. I wasn't up to listening to your apologies."

The mayor's step hitched. "What makes you think I called for that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the twenty-five missed calls and almost as many text messages."

Regina's pride twinged, but the detective's tone wasn't demanding or demeaning. She turned in time to see a delicate smile play across thin lips. "I appreciate the thought, but you don't owe me anything. You didn't make me an orphan. You didn't leave me in foster care. Hell, you weren't married to someone else and pretending to be faithful. The fact that you failed to read everything your investigator found says you trust me more than I expected. That's more than enough for me."

The two walked on in silence.

"I still wish to apologize for my callow word choice." Regina sighed heavily. Her eyes never left the icy pavement in front of them. "Both my mother and Killian have accused me of using words the way some people use knives. I can make the strongest person want to flee." She wrapped her hand around Emma's elbow. "I know I hurt you. I should not have. You aren't the person who broke my heart."

The blonde detective measured her words carefully before she spoke.

Emma paused at the diner's entrance. "You need to learn to get your temper in check. We need not hurt one another, but other than that, I don't care if you and I see eye to eye on anything. We don't always have to agree. But, if our children are to know one another, we have to quit arguing over unimportant details."

"Agreed." Regina nodded. "Miss Swan, I cannot promise that I will not get angry. But, I can guarantee that I will try my best not to make you regret coming to Storybrooke."

The blonde pulled the door open and stepped back. "After you, madam mayor."

"Thank you." They stepped in and scanned the area to find the two children sitting across from each other, sipping hot chocolates. 

"Gimme all your trees."

"Go fish!" Henry smiled and waved to his mother. "She struggles with Ths."

Hearing the children bubbling with happiness eased the tightness in the blonde's chest. Emma wiped at her misting eyes. "She struggles with several things. But everything gets worse when she's tired. Most of it came from the accident."

The boy stilled and put his cards down. His eyes searched the little girl across from him again before turning to his mother. His words and eyes accused in equal measure. "You didn't tell me they were coming this weekend." 

He barely noticed the wide yawn coming from the little girl.

"Henry, I---" Wringing her hands in front of her body, Emma was struck by how apologetic and worried the mayor appeared.

"That's because I never called your mother to tell her we were coming." Stepping forward, she held out her hand to him. "I'm Emma, Hope's mother."

He peered up at her with his brow furrowed. "Mom says it's rude to drop in uninvited. Why didn't you call first?"

Shifting uncomfortably from one foot from the other, Emma stammered out her response. "I didn't plan that far ahead. We needed to get out of town. This was the first place I thought of going."

The girl slid out of the booth and wrapped herself around her mother like a tiny koala. "I thought you said you wouldn't be sad anymore when we got here." Hope stage whispered the words causing her the detective to blush. Reaching down, Emma lifted the little girl into her arms and gave her a tight squeeze. They clung together until the young mother interrupted the solemn moment by depositing lots of little kisses to her baby girl's face.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Watery emerald eyes met concerned coffee. "It's been a hard couple of months." She offered the mayor a weary smile. "Hope, I would like to introduce you to the Mayor of Storybrooke. This is Regina Mills. She's Henry's mother and my friend."

"You think we are friends?" The brunette responded incredulously.

Hope deposited her sleepy head under her mother's chin and grinned at the stunned woman. "Yep, momma tells me she's gonna call her good friend Gina anytime she's sad or mad." The little girl's explanation did not change the mayor's expression. However, Henry beamed.  
"As much fun as this is, I think the Swans need to rest. Why don't we head home?"

"But, mom--"

Regina's cold stare stopped his words. She turned toward the blonde, "Would you like to meet us here for breakfast, or perhaps I could entice you to come to our house for breakfast?" 

"We would like that," Emma answered. Hope nodded, her eyes growing heavy as the fatigue of the day sapped the girl's energy.

"Come along now, Henry. Please grab your coat." He slid from the booth and darted to the back to grab his things. 

She sighed at his forgetting not to run indoors but knew that he rarely remembered that particular nicety.

Feasting her eyes one more time on mother and child, Regina could not help herself as she brushed curly blonde hair behind Emma's ear. The intimate touch caused a hitch in the detective's breathing, but she did not comment.

"You know when I invited you to come to visit. I expected you would stay with us at the Mayoral Mansion." Regina's pursed lips hinted at a benign challenge.

The detective sighed as she shifted the sleeping girl up to her shoulder and winced. "True. But, as I said earlier, I didn't plan this out. I should have, but with everything that has happened at work and being sent for a psyche re-eval because of my partner's shooting, I needed to get away. I should have called first, but I wasn't sure how welcome it would be."

"Henry's sister will always be welcome at my house." Regina's eyes softened. "And I dare say, my friend is too. I suspect you remember my address. Should we say 9?" 

"Sounds good."

The mayor tightened her coat as Henry wandered up, buttoning his along the way. "Oh, and Emma, why don't you check out with Eugenia in the morning? I can get the two of you situated in guest rooms. You can stay as long as you like."

A pained expression settled over the detective. Regina tentatively rubbed the little girl's back. "We have a festival to attend. And I have a few people you need to meet."

"Why are you so nice to us?" Emma's voice cracked with the strain of her emotions.

The mayor shrugged, looking every bit a lost girl.

"As my son pointed out to me a few days ago, like it or not, we are family already." Feeling insecure the brunette bit her lower lip before finishing. "I'm hoping we can treat each other better than our families have to this point. Maybe we could set a new standard." She offered the other woman a shy smile before leading her son out into the night.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of act 2.

"Good morning, madam mayor," Teresa greeted her boss. Regina waved in response. She hated arriving to work late, but her unexpected guests departed this morning. She and Henry treated them to one last breakfast before the Swans piled into the yellow monstrosity bound for Boston.

Her secretary followed her into her large office. "Thank you for holding down the fort. Did anything come up while I was gone?" Regina hung up her coat and put away her purse, then walked over to her tidy desk to examine the new piles that had appeared.

Teresa stood nervously across from her boss. "As a matter of fact, you had a visitor. He said he would come back tomorrow at 1 o'clock."

The mayor sat primly in her chair and straightened her skirt before looking up at her assistant. "Really, who?" She set her reading glasses on her nose and began to scan the paperwork.

"He said his name was Gold. Does that ring a bell? I don't believe I know him."

Regina leaned back in her chair as the air in her lungs slipped out quickly. She had not heard from the man in months. She did not expect to do so. Teresa had never needed to meet the man; now that she considered it, Regina preferred them not to have. She wished the imp never set foot inside the city limits of Storybrooke.

She could not prevent the tremor in her voice as she asked, "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, ma'am. He only said you needed to speak."

*****

"Swan speaking." Emma used her shoulder to hold the phone to her ear as she closed the file on her desk, searching for paper. She rolled her eyes at the latest useless tip coming in from the Crimestoppers hotline. 

"Did you hear what I said?" the voice of the older man came through the phone.

"You said that you thought you might have heard a gunshot, but when you looked out your window, no one was there. You do know this hotline was set up to gather information on the two shootings that took place on the corner of 9th and Shilling?"

"It's about a gunshot."

She sighed. "Look. I appreciate you calling, but unless you see someone using a gun, someone injured from a gun or someone dead from a gun this is the wrong number. Now, do you have anything else you wish to tell me?"

The line went dead. Emma held the offending device in her hand while her mind wandered back to her surprisingly delightful weekend. She had expected for her and Hope to visit Storybrooke and scope out the small town without the mayor knowing of their arrival. Instead, the two had spent their weekend in the mayor's home. Hope and Henry clicked immediately--so much so that the little girl cried for most of the ride home. She consoled the little girl with a promise to arrange Facetime visits every week.

"You doing okay, detective?"

The captain's concern caused her to turn to look at him. 

"I'm fine." She dropped the receiver in its cradle. "I've had one too many calls about noises that could be gunshots. I've yet to speak to one person that has anything worth repeating."

He grinned at her. "Then, I'm happy to report that you are off phone duty. I've found something else I need you to do." He dropped a large, dusty banker's box on her desk. "I have another 40 to 50 of these."

She tossed off the lid and blew a puff of air, swirling dust in every direction. "What am I looking for?"

He shrugged. "These are files from cases that Neal and Killian worked on together in an inter-agency task force."

Her jaw dropped.

"I know. The protocol says that you are the last person to look through them. But, I want someone who knows them. I need you to look where you think they would hide the evidence."

She pulled out the first file, dropped it on her desk, and quickly found both their names. She pushed back in her chair almost, almost reclining as she looked up at her captain. "Do you have any idea what we are looking for? Missing cash, stolen goods, anything?" She 

He ran his hand through his sparse hair. "What does your gut say?"

She ran her hand over her thin lips. "Killian wouldn't be stupid enough to lift cash. It would have to be something he could replace like large sums of cash or cocaine."

He dropped into the chair next to her desk. "I don't follow."

She propped her feet up on the desk and snatched a baseball from her desk drawer. She tossed it up and caught it a few times. "It is simple, really. Once we've tested the drugs, we just wrap them and destroy it. So, essentially, you swap cocaine for something similar like baking soda. It has a similar consistency."

He shook his head, doubtfully. "The men destroying the goods would notice."

"Killian always made sure one of his men destroyed everything he was involved with because he said 'it was a matter of honor.' Of course, that was back when I believed the man." She tossed and caught the ball a few more times before dropping her feet back to the floor. "I don't think that's it. I am going to try looking for cash seizures. He's more likely involved in a massive counterfeiting scheme than selling drugs. But, what do I know? I married an already married man."

Her boss stood. "That sounds like as good a place to start as any. Let me know if you find anything." He rose to walk off, but then stopped. "Why didn't you argue with me that this is a waste of time since they are both dead?"

She tossed the ball into its drawer and kicked it shut. "He's not dead. Gold wants me to believe he is. And, for months I bought it. But, what makes me doubt it is something so unbelievably simple."

"What? You said it yourself. You saw him die. You were in the car with him."

She shook her head. "That's just it. I didn't. I woke up to being told he was dead. I remember him yelling and swerving. I remember the car crumpling around us. But, I don't remember him injured at all."

She pushed to her feet and leaned across the desk at the man.

"Regina and I both saw the body through a window. Actually--that's not true. She saw the body through a window and I passed out from pain, exhaustion, and shock. I saw nothing. Neither of us got close enough to say he was dead. She saw our husband laid out on the slab with a tag on his toe. He wasn't moving. Most likely, they had sedated him. But, we were not given the right to pay last respects if we wanted. They removed the body so we couldn't have funerals. Why would you do that if he was dead?"

His half-cocked smile told her he had the same thought running in his mind. "I never liked the man. I brought him in because a senator pulled some strings. Political shenanigans gave him a license to stay. You know as well as I do that he never answered to me. I had no sway over the man. But, I want to know what he was really doing."

Emma's smile grew lethal. "I would, as well. But, you know what? And, this is the real kicker--I think Gold would too. I've noticed his spooks following me for months. I thought it was because I was looking into who Killian Jones was. He had false evidence placed all over. But, here's the thing. They are still creeping around in the dark. I haven't stuck my nose out of line in several months. Why are they still here?"

"I don't know why. What's your guess?" He looked irritated at this point. She knew she should have reported her tails even though it was unnecessary. 

"I think he gave them the slip too. He didn't just fake his death to get rid of two wives and two kids. He quit working for the NSA too." She grinned widely at him. "I suspect he forgot to give the standard two-week notice in writing either."

"It's good to see that sparkle in your eyes coming back. Get to work, Swan."

"Yes, sir." He strode away to the other side of the bullpen. "Hey, whatever you did this weekend to get your groove back, be sure and keep at it."

Her skin flushed pink as he walked away. She muttered under breath. "I haven't done anything yet."

*****

Regina twirled the pen between her fingers. Her eyes roved over the documents she should be signing, but her mind kept taking her back to the two people that brought joy to her home. Hope, although the girl struggled with the stairs, and her speech was not where it should be for a child her age, that little girl lit up everyone she touched. Early Sunday morning, Regina snuck to the kitchen to begin making breakfast only to have a curly brown-haired girl ask to help.

_ "Mommy says I can help with anything that doesn't need knives or fire. So, can I help with something?" Big eyes stared up at the mayor, wrapping the older woman around her finger a tiny bit more. _

_ "Hmm. Let's see we had pancakes yesterday. Would you like to help me make biscuits this morning?" _

_ The little girl bounced up and down and clapped her hands. "Can I?" _

_ A half an hour later, enticed by the glorious sounds of Hope's giggles, Emma entered the kitchen to find the little girl liberally dusted in flour. She gaped at her daughter then at the mayor who was still wrapped in her silk robe tied at the waist. The mayor couldn't be sure, but she thought the detective averted her eyes and blushed in response. _

_ "Good morning, my littlest love, how are you this morning?" Hope bound into her mother's chest. She sunk her head into her mom's well worn BPD hoodie. So absorbed in her daughter's greeting, she did not notice Regina scrutinizing her faded jobbers that clung like a second skin. _

_ Emma's words stunned the older woman; She never expected the detective to sound so refined. _

_ "I'm your only love, silly." _

_ Hope missed seeing the light dimming in her mother's eyes with those well-aimed playful words that cut to the quick. Regina laid a hand on the other mother's shoulder. "Would you like coffee?" _

_ The gentle squeeze grounded the blonde. "Yes, thanks." Their eyes met passing a thousand messages back and forth all at once. An understanding of love, pain, and unspoken inadequacies.  _

_ Regina handed her a filled mug and whispered. "She doesn't understand what she said." _

_ "I know." The blonde blew across the hot surface then took a sip of the scalding liquid. Losing herself in the deliciousness, she almost missed the other woman's whisper. _

_ "She won't be the only for long." _

"Miss Mills, Mr. Gold has arrived--Teresa cut through her thoughts on the intercom.

"Send him in."

Refusing to give up her authority, she remained behind her large, ornate desk. Teresa led the man in and sat him in one of the chairs across from her. She enjoyed watching the man slide into the lower seat.

"Can Teresa get you a coffee or tea?" 

"No, that won't be necessary," his Scottish brogue thickened with his mild irritation.

She pulled her glasses off and dropped them onto a stack of papers. "I doubt this is a social call. What brings you here, Director Gold?"

He slid forward to the edge of his chair and leaned his chin on his cane. "I was hoping we could have a candid discussion. It seems that you and the detective have stopped trying to find answers. Why is that?"

The two politicians tried to read each other's faces, but neither gave away anything of importance.

She dropped her pen then clasped her hands together on the desk. "Really. You came here to ask me why we quit investigating when you continuously threw fake information in front of us. We do know for sure that neither one of us knew the man we were married to very well. We also learned he is a truly shitty father. Did you know he made to exactly one of Hope's birthday parties and two of Henry's? Or, did you know that neither one of us had him for the holidays? More often than not, he appeared before or after the holiday at either of the residences, but he was never there for the occasion. We no longer believe his name was Killian Jones. Neither of us know or care which one of us knows his true family history. We do know our stories don't match, but that is neither here nor there when the man's whole life is a lie." 

He pursed his lips. She suspected he struggled with what he needed to say or ask. "The Bureau was wondering--that is to say--I know this seems odd, but we were wondering if you or Miss Swan had come across anything about him that might seem--how should I say this, unusual?"

Her jaw set in a hard as she stood leaning across the desk. "It's time for you to leave, Mr. Gold. Henry, Hope, Miss Swan and myself are all trying to get over his death, his life and his lies. So, unless you have "you want to tell us, leave us the hell alone." Her heels clicked with every step around the desk. "How dare you ask if we noticed anything unusual when everything we know is outside the acceptable norm. We are people. We are made of flesh, blood and bone. None of us appreciate being trivialized as you apparently think we are stupid." 

The man stood and took hesitant steps toward the door. "Alright, dearie. I will leave, but if you notice anything, would you please call?"

She took his card between her fingers. "I can't imagine what you think I will notice. It's not like I am going to run into him on the street--" as the words fell from her lips, the blood drained from his face. A pleading look overtook his eyes.

Realizing what his body language meant, she tore the card into little pieces tossing them in his face like confetti. "Leave us alone," she said between gritted teeth.

He limped through the doorway with the door slamming closed at his heel. The slammed the lock into place then leaned back into the door. She fought to control her body as the whole world seemed to shake. 'Does Emma know?'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes to Emma for some answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not getting this done much sooner. Life has not been cooperating. The characters even less so. I know where this needs to go, but the ladies just didn't want to listen. Sorry. I hope they behave better for awhile. No promises. I am not overly happy with this chapter, but its closer to what I wanted it to be than its been in weeks.

"I'm not drunk," Regina bites out. 

She hears the attending suck her teeth rather than respond. The young black woman continues cleaning the cut on her hairline, preparing it for suturing. "Really, I did swerve to miss hitting a wolf."

A throat cleared behind them. The police officer from earlier apologetically shared his news.. "Her labs came back. Her blood alcohol content is 0." He shuffled toward the door. "I tried to reach Detective Swan. I left her a message, but I am sure she is on her way. I called her immediately when I saw her name and number on your phone." She watched the young man trying to look authoritative, but all she saw is a post-adolescent Henry trying to play at being a grown man.

"Thank you," she muttered. The brunette's shoulders slumped. On the one hand, she appreciated his thoughtfulness; on the other, she would prefer Emma never to see her in this condition.

She looked up in time to see a scruffy faced doctor come into the room brandishing the smile of an aging frat boy. 'God, now what?' she asked herself, wondering how today could get any worse.

  
*****

"I'm sorry. I was stuck in a meeting with my Captain. I will be there as soon as I possibly can," Emma said as she uneasily glanced in her rearview mirror. The yellow mustang made it impossible to hide amongst other cars. She hated to admit it, but it might be time to consider trading it in for something less conspicuous. 

Attempting to keep an eye on the Friday traffic jam, and another on the non-descript blue sedan, Detective Swan's mind combed over the evidence she gleaned from the case files that now sat in the trunk of her car. She hated to admit it, but even after sifting through the data for two weeks, she still had nothing concrete to follow. 

She growled as the redlight forced her to stop again. Turning her eyes to the rearview, she could not find her tail. Fear gnawed at her gut, but she tossed it away with the simple thought that she had overreacted, possibly imagined the whole thing.

She turned the corner and parked in front of the therapist's office. Sliding out, her paranoia gripped her again as she allowed herself the chance to appraise her surroundings. Nothing appeared out of place. But, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck hummed. Her instincts rarely faltered, yet lately, she felt eyes watching her when no one was around. She slipped one hand in her jacket to check her side piece while she walked to the door.

She stepped into the reception area and noticed the empty desk. She double-tapped the bell on the counter and waited.

Nothing.

"Is anyone here?" An eerie silence hung in the air of the office, leaving Emma feeling unsettled. She walked over to the waiting area and chose to sit in the corner chair that allowed her to face the door and the exit to the therapist's private office while keeping a solid wall behind her. 

A few more minutes that seemed more like hours ticked passed until the inner door opened.

"Mommy!" 

The happy squeal dispelled her fears. "It's good to see you again, Detective Swan."

Emma waved at the therapist before scooping Hope into her arms and kissing the little girl on the cheek and neck, eliciting squeals of delight. "Mommy, what's for dinner?"

The blonde laughed at the question. "You are so very, my child, always hungry." The two exited the office building to the yellow car. Hope slipped into her booster in the back seat and buckled herself in while the wind blew Emma's hair about her face. She scanned the area around them, trying to find that unmarked blue sedan. The knot in her belly screamed for her to be on alert.   
Finding nothing, she slipped behind the wheel and let the engine roar to life. "What would you like for dinner, baby girl?"

Hope leaned forward and whisper yelled to her mother. "Can we have breakfast for dinner? I want some waffles."

Not expecting that answer, Emma laughed until she heard Killian's voice in her head. 'Love, we can't eat breakfast at dinner time. It's unhealthy. Fix us some real food. How about a nice, juicy steak?" 

She shook off the memory and plastered on a smile. "You betcha kid. You can have all the waffles you want."

The little girl pointed at the screen on Emma's dash." Mommy, you got a voicemail."

*****

Guilt ebbed from Emma's system at seeing Regina sitting on a couch that was either stylishly retro or a relic from the early nineties. She suspected the latter. The glass wall separated the elevator lobby from the emergency waiting room. The blonde made her way through the double doors, not letting her eyes leave the other woman who still had not noticed her presence because she remained embroiled in a conversation. Judging from her furrowed brow and tense shoulder, it was unwanted.

The detective couldn't see the face of the man in the chair opposite, but she knew the type-older, graying temples, ridiculously perfect stubble, spray tan with expensively rumpled clothes.

"You know you are interested. Come on. Admit it. I am a doctor. Who wouldn't want me? I am a catch."

Anger boiling in the blonde's veins as the smarmy bastard leaned precariously closer to the petite mayor. 

The smaller woman awkwardly pushed hair behind her ear, then rubbed the bandages on her forehead and cheek. "I appreciate your attention" her words faltered as warm honey met early morning ocean green, "but I assure you I am not interested."

"Playing hard to get. I can dig it."

Emma mouthed an exaggerated order to follow her lead, then sauntered across the room with the air of a superhero.

"Not playing. Taken," she gritted out between clenched teeth. Swan dropped onto the cushion Regina perched on melding their sides. 

"Hey, honey, sorry I am late." She turned to face the other woman, cupped her jaw, and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Regina's soft lips followed hers. Having anticipated a chaste kiss, Regina stiffened when Emma's tongue pierced her mouth with a surprised hum. Losing herself in the delicious silkiness, the detective failed to notice her partner's discomfort.

A firm hand pushed against the detective's sternum. 

Glistening green eyes popped open. Awareness trickled into her brain. "Sorry," she squeaked out like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"He left," Regina rasped out her eyes flitting around the room looking anywhere but at the woman next to her. Her tongue savored the woman's taste on her lips.

Internally, Emma cringed at her insensitivity. "Shit. I am sorry." She shifted her body to put a larger space between them. "Why didn't you call to tell me you were coming?"

Regina shifted in her seat the bruise around her eye pulsed with the speed of her heartbeat. She had not considered how to explain the accusation she wanted to level at her companion. Instead, she chose a simple challenge. "I don't need a hero, Miss Swan."

"Never thought you did." Emma reiterated then sighed. "Look, I know that was out of bounds. I shouldn't have kissed you. I doubt you even like women…" The blonde sat quietly staring at her hands for a moment. "I know I probably ruined what little friendship we had, but I promise I was trying to make him leave, and not making a move. I wouldn't do that to you."

On unsteady feet, Regina crossed the room to look at her face in the mirror. She traced the bandage with her fingers. A wave of self-loathing and doubt swept through her body until her eyes catch Emma's in the looking glass. The ever-present kindness quelled the inner monologue. "Take me home, Emma."

"Storybrook is too far for tonight. I hope my place is okay."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course, that is what I meant. Did you think I drove all this way to wreck my car?" she huffed.

"Why didn't you call? I didn't even know you were coming." 

Regina huffed again and cut her eyes at the blonde. The detective pursed her lips to fight back a grin. "Come on, your majesty. Your chariot awaits."

*****

The Swan house creaked with the sound of the wind blowing against the windows. Regina rolled to her side, trying to get comfortable in the expansive bed meant for two. Her lone petite figure was taking little of its space. Earlier she could not find the words to tell Emma why she came. They eluded her, yet she had managed to explain it to Kathryn easily.

_Regina zipped her large bag closed before dropping it to the floor. She pulled out the extending handle and attached the smaller case on top._

_"Do you need help carrying that downstairs?"_

_Fred leaned on the doorjamb smiling at her, but hesitant to enter her bedroom._

_"No, I've got this. Where's Kat?" She walked toward the door heading down the hall. "I thought the two of you were picking up Henry."_

_He nodded. "She's helping him choose what toys and books he wants to bring. I've already put his suitcase in the car. After feeling how heavy his bag was, I assumed you might want some assistance with yours." _

_"You and I both know what assuming gets you, don't we?" She affectionately smirked at Fred, knowing he never took her too seriously._

_The two continued down the stairs and out the front door._

_Her eyebrow arched at him. "You should know me better by now. I don't play a damsel in distress for anyone." She popped her trunk with the key fob._

_He raised his shoulders in a half shrug, then tried reaching for one of the cases. She snatched it out of his hand. "True. But, helping you carry a heavy bag isn't me playing a hero. It's common courtesy."_

_She rolled her eyes at him, but the iciness of her tone sent a clear message. "Frederick, I appreciate the thought, but it will be a long time before I let another man be chivalrous to me in any way. My late husband, the fraud that he was saw to that." She placed the larger case neatly in her trunk, then dropped the smaller one in the remaining space. "You and Kat have stepped up to help me more times than I've deserved over the last few months. Thank you. I know the two of you will keep him safe while I'm gone."_

_"Have you told her you are coming?" Katherine asked from the top of the stairs._

_Regina's face morphed into the austere mask she wore at press conferences. "No. If she knew I was she could lie to me."_

_"For someone, you barely know, it's amazing that her face could tell you whether or not she was lying to you." Kat's eyes danced with mischief._

_"It's not like that."_

_"Right. Her name just falls from her lips fifty times in a conversation. That's totally normal for you to obsess over a perfect stranger like that."_

_Sighing heavily, the mayor took Henry into her arms and hugged the boy from his place next to Katherine on the steps. "I expect you to behave for Fred and Kat."_

_"I will, mom." She could see his discomfort. He didn't want her leaving again. "I will call you when I get there." He nodded and wiped at tears that refused to stay where he wanted them._

_Katherine stepped down onto the driveway and hugged Regina tightly. "If she gets mad that you came all that way to accuse her of hiding something, kiss her. I suspect it might help get the two of you on the same page." The words whispered so Henry could not hear it._

_"You are incorrigible."_

_Kat snickered. "And you are smitten. Get over yourself. My gaydar says she wouldn't complain."_

_She waved one more time to the three on the steps. She knew Fred would lock the house and set the alarm. She had trusted his security company since long before he married her oldest friend. Henry's bright smile as he waved goodbye tucked itself into her memory._

The bright red numbers glowing from the clock mocked her. Regina's toes hit the thick carpeting of Emma's bedroom floor. Slipping out the door and down the stairs to the living room where Emma slept on the couch. She crept through the darkness, not wanting to frighten her host.

Her skin luminescent from the pale blue light coming from the window made Regina's heart pound in her chest. She brushed blonde curls away from the sleeping woman's face only to realize the intense gaze aiming her direction through the darkness.

Regina's knees buckle, dropping her next to couch. Emma lifted her body on one elbow, trying to get a read on the indecipherable creature in front of her.

"It wasn't a wolf." She bit her lower lip. Her eyes screw tight as she whispered the words. "Killian. I saw him standing next to the road. I turned the steering wheel too hard to try to speak to him and hit a patch of ice."

Emma sat further forward. "Why didn't you tell the police that?"

"Do you think they would believe me when I said my dead husband was on the sidewalk?" 

Emma cupped Regina's cheek using her thumb to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen unbidden. "I haven't been able to prove he's alive, but I believe you. My Captain has me reading through his old case files. We both think he slipped out of Gold's control, but that he is very much alive."

Regina laid her hand on top of Emma's, the one holding her jaw. Mahogany orbs search the detective's face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't have any proof. Why should I upset you over a hunch? What if you didn't believe me?"

"I always believe you, Emma Swan." Tentatively, she allowed her nose to brush Emma's.  
"And, for the record, you surprised me at the hospital." Emma's warm breath tickled her lips. Regina gulped. "Next time you kiss me, buy me dinner first."

The detective snorted. "Yes, your majesty. I will keep that under advisement."

Using her free hand to card through chocolate curls, Emma smiled softly. "You can't sleep, can you?"

"The bed feels cold and empty."

"We've shared a couch before at your house, do you want to do that again? Or, would you rather we share that huge bed and see if it makes it better?"

Regina pushed to her feet and held out her hand. "Let's go, detective. You better not hog the covers."


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women get a little closer and there is a little reveal about things going on around them.

The first time Regina woke enveloped in strong arms, with a comforting weight fused to her back. Her mind teased her; she should not be content; she and Emma aren't anything to each other. But, the scent of vanilla body wash permeated the air. She moved the hand that sat too far south on her stomach and intertwined their fingers, pulling both their hands to her chest. With Killian, she hated the extra body heat he produced, sweaty and suffocating. Except for the throbbing ache in her head, she felt at peace.

The second time her eyes fluttered open girlish giggles had roused her. 

"Hello, Gina. Is Henry here too?"

"It's too early, Hope. Go back to bed." Emma grumbled into Regina's ear, causing her to shiver. Warmth flooded the brunette's system as she noticed the sun had begun to peek over the horizon. "Hope, like Henry, did not like to waste daylight."

Tremors shook the bed as the girl scrambled closer. "Where's Henry?" she whispered.

Regina could not prevent the grin from spreading across her face at the girl's genuine longing to see her son. "He stayed home for this trip. But, I promise next time I will bring him." 

"Oh," disappointment flittered its way through the girl. She sighed dramatically throwing herself flat next to the two women. "Fine," she huffed. In a quick move leaving the brunette stunned, the girl flipped up the edge of the duvet and positioned herself as the smallest spoon in the stack. Regina enjoyed the whisps of curly hair tickling her nose.

Hours that felt like minutes later, Emma's cell came to life.

"Swan," gravely with sleep, she slipped out of bed, freezing Regina's back. Choosing not to return to sleep, the older woman rolled to lay on her back, holding Hope against her chest. Emma held her phone to her ear with her shoulder as she slid sweat pants on without a care in the world for modesty. 

"Really?" Concern edged into the blonde's voice as she stilled her movements. "Have you called Charlie yet? I want our guys looking at this before lunch." She yanked open a drawer and pulled out a BPD hoodie and slipped it over her head. "Yes, I know it's the weekend. This is important." Emma stomped her foot like the man on the other end of the phone could see her exasperation. "I will call the Captain, but this is a direct order. I want that car scoured. Look for anything and everything."

Regina watched Emma with fascination. Every muscle from her long legs to her shoulders held rigidly; whatever the news was, it couldn't be good.

"Emma?"

The blonde turned to face the window, offering nothing but her back to her companion. The mayor shifted in the bed, understanding the wave of fear running through the detective. The tell-tale sign of wiping at an eye made Regina move Hope away from her body. She slipped from the downy softness onto the carpeting and trod lightly over to her. Emma leaned against the window frame staring into the icy white blanket covering the yard.

"Do you think he's out there?" Emma whispered as Regina perched her chin on the detective's shoulder and wrapped one arm around her waist in comfort.

"I don't know." 

Silence hung between them as the two sifted through what they had to offer one another.

"I think he would have made an appearance by now if he wanted. What prevents him from entering either of our houses? He doesn't know anyone is looking for him, so why he wouldn't he use his ghostlike status to his advantage?" Regina's fingers played with the hem of the hoodie itching for the warm, silky skin that lay beneath it. She released a deep breath before confessing, "I had my locks changed as soon as I realized he could be coming and going without our knowledge. I've also changed the security code for my security system. Feel free to call me paranoid."

Emma turned her head so that the two women whispered together to prevent little ears from eavesdropping. "Barry found a tracker on your car. And, he found a false bottom to your gas tank. We don't know what Killian was doing with your car, but we are trying to figure it out."

Mahogany eyes flew wide in worry, then anger. The list of violations perpetrated by their should-be-dead husband, lengthened. "So, you think he allowed me to see him on the side of the road?"

Emma shook her head. "I have no idea." The blonde bit her lip and turned further to look at the little girl sleeping. "Why don't we go downstairs and make breakfast? I would rather her not hear what I have to say."

The detective glanced at Regina's cami and sleep shorts. "On second thought…" she held up a finger, "here's a pair of warm clothes for you." She gave Regina a second set of BPD sweats. "I can't have you freezing to death on my watch."

Regina's ears pinked. "I take it you didn't enjoy the view."

Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I didn't say I didn't like it. But, I wouldn't be held responsible for burning breakfast if I were to attempt cooking with you dressed like that."

  
*****

Hope stole Regina's phone as she took over facetime with the boy. 

"I guess we don't have to worry about whether or not they will get jealous of one another." 

The brunette rolled her eyes at how easily the siblings had fallen into a friendship.

"True. But, I'm waiting for the bickering. Henry is nearing middle school, which means pubescent mood swings." 

Emma's eyebrows raised to her hairline." I've never been happier to have a girl than this moment."

Regina smiled at her knowingly. "What? Boys are not that bad."

"Tell me that again when he is locking himself behind doors, and all your lotion mysteriously keeps disappearing."

The brunette's lips pursed like she had bit into something sour. "Ew. You didn't have to go there."

Emma laughed. "True." She sighed glancing back into the den where Hope spoke emphatically into the phone. "So, earlier, we were talking about safety issues. Like you, I had all my locks changed. But, I have a different concern. Everywhere I go I feel like I am being followed. Several times I have detected someone tailing me in a non-descript blue vehicle. I thought it was a government issue until I ran the tags. That license plate isn't in use at present. In fact, I traced the last plate known to use those numbers to a junkyard outside of town. It's nailed to the wall in their reception area. It isn't reusable in its condition."

The mayor lay her hand across the detective's and squeezed. "You will figure out who is following you and why. I'm guessing its Killian, but I would rather you be safe than sorry."

The blonde blew out a breath slowly. "That wasn't the worst of it." Tears filled her eyes as she nervously adjusted herself on the chair. "When I went to go get Hope from the therapist, no one was there. The receptionist was gone. The seating area was empty. I called for Hope, and no one answered." She shook her head at the memory. "If doc hadn't opened the door with my little girl, I don't know what I would have done."

  
The concern on Regina's face made the detective's heart hurt. "I know my imagination was getting the best of me, but what if that hadn't been the case?"

*****

Hope skipped in front of the ladies as they entered the station's CSI unit. "Where can I find Charlie?" Emma called across the open space.

"She's in the garage looking at your car," Leo responded from his desk without looking. 

The detective shrugged and pointed the way. "Hope, you know where to be."

"Yes, mommy. RIght here at my spot." She plopped down at a small table stacked with coloring books and crayons.

"That's right, baby girl. We don't let children near the evidence."

Regina laughed at Hope's facial expression; it was identical to one of Henry's given her many times. "I was almost sure I would hear a 'duh, mom' after that one."

"Hmm. Things I get to look forward to, I guess." Emma held open the shop door for her guest. They both gaped at the car on the rack. The yellow mustang hovered high above their heads. "I thought you were going to look at the Mills car like I asked."

Charlie whipped his goggles off and turned toward the ladies. "I already did that one. Swan, But, when you switched out your ride for one of our unmarked for the weekend, I decided I should check it too."

He attempted to wipe the grease off his face, but only managed to spread it further. His scraggly thinning reddish hair looked like he had lost an argument with an oil can. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

The two women exchanged confused looks.

"The good?"

He shrugged, stepped forward, and unzipped his coveralls, leaving him in his work pants and shirt. "Okay, you are alive despite their efforts."

"What?" Regina's panic resembled the shocked nature of Emma's face. "Killian tried to kill Regina."

"No, someone tried to kill you, Detective Swan. But, you are correct. It's Killian. His fingerprints are everywhere."

Emma stepped forward. "What do you mean he tried to kill me? Do you mean the car wreck he and I were in?"

"No. I mean, the failed attempt to rig a pressure switch for the bomb he put under your hood."


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina talk to Charlie about what he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if all of your comments were inspirational or if I had the inspiration and the comments helped me find the time. Either way, thank you. I can't promise that I can keep this up...but this little baby appeared semi-complete in my brain early this morning. It took me all day to get the chance to type it into a document.

Regina gaped; her eyes tracked back and forth between the CSI and the detective. Emma gulped loudly, then walked to the nearest chair and slumped into it. "So, he's trying to kill me."

Charlie shrugged. "Not necessarily. We aren't sure if he rigged it wrong or had it in place for use later."

Charlie went to his small fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, handing one to each of the women. He sat on the edge of his desk and ruffled his hair. "Actually, there are a lot of things we don't know. For example, why did he put trackers on both your vehicles? What was the reasoning? Is he tracking the cars or the payload? What was/is the payload? I have a hunch, but until I get confirmation from the lab, I can't be sure." He sighed and moved to his rolling whiteboard. "I have made a preliminary list to help guide us on what we need to figure out. Please, if something comes to mind, add it down here. He pointed to a blank space. 

"I know I have given you a lot to think about, but before I continue, I need both of you to hand me your phones. We need to run diagnostics on them, as well." Regina's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she dropped into the chair next to the blonde. While Emma just tossed her phone as it might bite her, the brunette gave hers over much like a teenager, afraid she would never see it again.

They waited for him to return in near silence. Emma wanted to be comforted by the cold liquid in her hand, but it offered no solace. 

"I can't help but wonder why he put that in your car. If he had wanted you dead, you wouldn't have survived the car crash. The three of you were half dead on the side of the road for minutes. Now that we know he wasn't dead, we can only assume he was in good enough shape to kill you or Hope if that were what he wanted. So, why now? Or, was that there for another reason?" 

Regina's logic played on a loop through Emma's mind until it took hold. "Yeah. I have to agree with you. If he had wanted me dead, I would be. That explosive must be for a different purpose. Or, maybe as a fail-safe. But, for what?"

The mayor looked around the room before her eyes fell back on Hope. "Do you think our children are safe?"

"That is the million-dollar question, isn't it?" Emma worried her lower lip with her teeth, running her thoughts through her mental sieve and coming up with nothing concrete. She cleared her throat, "As awful as this sounds; I can't help but think they don't matter to him. I know Hope was never more than an afterthought. The one thing he ever chose to do for his daughter was our trip to Disney that didn't happen because of the wreck. Now, we know he never intended to make it to Orlando so, I can't say that she's a priority of any kind."  
  
Regina nodded knowingly. "I can't say he did any better for Henry. He tried teaching him to play baseball when he was little, but by the time he was old enough to swing a bat, Killian had lost interest. Let's face it; the man was never going to win any father of the year awards." One of her hands sought Emma's while they sat pondering each other's words. 

"I want to believe the man we married would not choose to harm his children," as the sentence fell from Regina's lips, she doubted the truth in the statement. 

Emma looked askance at her. "Do you want to try that one again?"

"No. But, I would like it to be true. That he wouldn't hurt them, I mean. The problem is that I WANT to believe it, but I don't." She pushed a few errant strands of blonde hair behind the detective's ear. "We married a scumbag."

"That we did." Emma squeezed Regina's hand before letting go. She crossed the room to the files stacked on Charlie's workstation. Emma read over the labels before grabbing the appropriate file and returning to her seat. She leaned toward Regina so that each could see the notes and photographs of the mayor's car.

"Hmm."

"What?" 

Emma shook her head, then flipped a picture. "You never had hidden compartments made for your car, did you?"

"No." 

"You have six added to your car."

"I had at least three. I found those myself." She sighed then squeezed her eyes shut. "When we are done here, we need to find a place for Hope to stay safe. Then, I need you with me when we sort through his old case files. We now know we are looking for something that will fit in these spaces that he took possession of at the station.

"How would you feel about Hope moving to Storybrooke?" Regina's hand lifted to prevent Emma from answering immediately. "I know she would be far away from you, but that is part of the point. If he is after on or both of us, the children need to away. And, my friend Kat, her husband, runs a security company. I have entrusted Henry to them. I am fairly certain we can get them to take care of Hope as well."

Emma's hand sought out Regina's again. "I don't know them, but I trust your judgment. We need to find a way to get her there without raising the alarm. Perhaps I could get them to meet us away from Storybrooke and not in Boston. We could hand her off, but I would feel better having spoken to them."

"I am sure we could arrange something."

An hour later, Hope was asleep in her mother's lap while Regina stared at the little information they had added to the board.

"Ladies," Charlie spoke behind them, causing both ladies to jump. Hope opened one eye then resumed napping.

"Emma, your phone was clean. Regina, yours had an odd filter. It screened your calls and text message. But, we know the keywords."

They sat forward. "Ok. What was he looking for?"

"He flagged for any mentions of jewelry, diamonds or gems."

Emma's eyes widened. "Oh, fu--fudge." She looked down at her sleepy child and did a little selective editing. "I think I know which case's evidence may be compromised. This might be a bigger mess than we thought."

Charlie held up a hand. "You might want to add on to that." He pulled photographs from two different folders: one of Regina's car, the other Emma's. "The Mercedes did test positive for gold flake, and a few small diamonds were stuck in between the firewall and the edge of the hidden compartment. However, the Mustang holds a different set of surprises."

"Oh, I don't know. I have trouble seeing that there could be something more shocking than diamonds."

"O ye of little faith," he retorted. "We found a multitude of marks inside all nine of your hidden compartments."

"Nine!?" Emma stared incredulously at the photographs he tacked up one after the other. "Every single one had ink stains on the inside. Judging by the colors and fabric residue, he was either involved in forging Francs or Euros or trafficking in counterfeit currency in some other capacity."

Regina let out a slow whistle. "I feel like I have walked into my own personal episode of the twilight zone."

"Yeah. For real."

Charlie grinned to himself as he watched the women lean into each other, sandwiching the little girl between them. 

"What?"

"I've known you for years, long before Killian. I've never seen you take to anyone the way you have her."

Regina blushed profusely. "We aren't together."

Emma ruined her argument by gently rubbing circles where her hand had previously been supporting the small of her back. 

"Not yet, anyway."


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies work out how to keep the children and themselves safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope the muse stays willing and time keeps making itself available.

Why can’t Hope stay with you?” Emma petulantly folded her arms across her chest. She sat down on the twin bed and began to pack the little girl’s favorite toys.

Regina rolled her eyes, “You know the answer to that. And, you do know that bag is not extra-dimensional. There is no way all of those will fit in there.”

“I kick ass at Jenga and Tetris. I got this.” The blonde shook her head sharply as she worked, feeling the brunette’s eyes on her the whole time. When squeezed the last item in and zipped the bag, the detective turned her attention back to the mayor. “Look. I get it. You want to help. You want to make sure you get back your car. But I will be here. I can handle this. I need you to watch over the kids.”

Regina stepped forward and bent over Emma. She growled out, “And, who would watch over you?” She paused and pointed out the window. “Killian has not hurt anyone in Storybrooke. He hasn’t been seen there in ages. He’s nearly killed you and Hope once. He’s threatened you by what he did to your car. He’s stalking you. You need someone on your side of things here.” 

Linking their hands, Emma drew their foreheads together. “Funny, I vaguely remember him watching you wreck your car a few days ago--I am not the only person he puts in harm’s way. I appreciate the offer, but I couldn’t deal with it if you were hurt.”

Regal as ever, Regina pulled back and whisper shouted, “But, I can? Do you think I don’t worry that he will strike again, but this time the bomb works? Or, what if he decides to shoot you instead? Hmm. Have you thought about that? If you are here alone, who would tell us what happened in Storybrooke?” She paused dramatically. “It feels like my significant other is in the service. You know they can’t find out if something bad happens to their loved one. They have no legal right to the information. That is the position you are putting me in if I leave. So, no, Miss Swan, I am staying with you.”

Emma pushed off the twin bed and crossed Hope’s room in slow, purposeful steps. Entering Regina’s space again, she brushed misbehaving brown curls behind an ear. Coffee orbs darted across her features, not meeting her eyes. Nervous breath tickled her cheeks as she leaned down. “When did we become significant others? Did I miss that? Because, when that moment happens, I want to be there.”

Regina’s teeth bit into her lower lip as she tried to psyche herself up for the next move. Leaning ever so gently forward, she let their lips touch once tentatively, then a second time. With the third kiss, she brought her hand up to thread through blonde locks bringing them closer. Regina refused to rush the kiss--she slowly moved their lips in a careful dance. Her heart raced as the blonde pried her lips apart with her tongue, allowing them to explore, taste, and savor. 

Eventually, the need for air won over the two. 

“What about now?”

Emma laughed. “Now is good. But, it makes me wonder about your intentions for staying.”

Regina froze while the blonde’s fit of laughter grew.

*****

  
Regina’s eyes caught Emma’s in the rearview mirror, an unspoken promise that Hope would be in good hands with Kathryn and Frederick. The detective swallowed thickly, unable to express her inner turmoil without alerting Hope. The little girl colored in her book singing along with KidzBop. The comforting normalcy of the moment haunted Emma; it felt too much like a family outing with one person missing. Her stomach disrupted the peace and announced the dinner hour. Emma pulled the unmarked black SUV off the interstate into the bright lights of a large shopping area.

“I can’t believe they have a Chili’s in the middle of nowhere.” Emma’s palpable excitement causes an unladylike snort to fall from Regina.

“Please tell me you aren’t one of these people that likes chain restaurants.” 

Hope giggles from the backseat. “Mom likes food.”

“Hey!” Emma reached behind her and playfully smacked her daughter’s knee, eliciting another fit of giggles. “Don’t tell all my secrets,” she teased her daughter, relishing the last few private minutes they would have together before she transferred custody to a pair of strangers.

She parked the car and turned toward the mayor on the other side of the console. Their eyes met. “Everything will be fine. I know it,” Regina assured her one more time. 

Emma sighed, “You are positive that they will watch over her. She isn’t like every other kid on the planet.”

The brunette shook her head with warmth in her eyes. “They are watching after Henry. I would not leave my little prince with just anyone.”

“True.”

A Mercedes SUV drove into the slot next to them. “And, there they are. Why don’t we transfer her things before we go inside?” 

The detective’s stomach unknotted as she watched the couple exit their vehicle. Fred’s friendly smile and muscular physique calmed most of her fears. He looked professional, put together, and carried himself like a cop. Kathryn reminded her of a WASPy version of Regina--all the grace, none of the spice.

The mayor sounded perky, if not motherly, yet Emma could see the storm raging in her eyes.

“Mom!” An ecstatic squeal came from behind the SUV.. Henry sprinted into his mother’s arms while the detective worked to get Hope’s things handed over to the other couple. 

Emma shook hands with Fred before helping him put the pink princess backpack, suitcase, and cuddle bunny in the back of the car before he closed the liftgate. “Thanks for taking her. I don’t know how I will ever repay you.”

He smiled easily. “Don’t worry about it. From what Regina has said, she and Henry will get to spend quality time together learning to be brother and sister.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the kids then let his face turn toward Emma’s. “You know, I never like Killian. He always made my spidey sense tingle. I never knew why. I guess we do now.”

The blonde offered a pained smile in response. “I wish your gut instinct was wrong.”

“Me too.” He scanned their surrounding. “Did you run a background check on my wife and me?”

“Yes. And I checked into your company. I feel better about the situation now. If Killian were to go after the children, you could handle it.”

Emma’s eyes rested on the people her universe was beginning to settle on, Regina had one arm around each of the children as they talked animatedly with Kathryn.

“What do you say we talk the rest of them into going inside? I’m hungry.”

*****

Regina and Emma watched the SUV leave from their spot in the emptying parking lot. Though they had enjoyed having everyone together for the few hours over a meal, fear settled into their bones. 

“I can’t help but pray that Kilian’s focus is with us,” the mayor whispered.

“Yeah,” Emma’s voice sounded husky from the emotional strain. “I don’t want to regret this decision.”

The brunette leaned into the blonde, “You won’t. Let’s get moving. I would like for us to be in bed asleep before midnight.”

The blonde inhaled the cold night air. The scent of pine and maple teased her senses. “I don’t have to work tomorrow. The documents I need to look at are for both of us when we are rested and ready to fine toothcomb everything. What do you say we get a hotel room and drive back tomorrow?”

“Miss Swan, this isn’t the time for a romantic getaway.”

“God, are we still on Miss Swan? I thought we were moving past that. And, I am much too tired for that. I was simply stating we would sleep better, knowing he was far away. You and I have had a rough 24 hours or so. I wanted us to be safe and rested,” the detective snapped in response. “Besides, if I was going to try for romance, a Hampton Inn in the middle of a strip mall is not what I would choose. God, woman, do you always have to be a pain in the ass?”

Regina gave her a playful shove. “Ok, Emma.”

Emma shivered.

“Oh, someone likes it when I say her name. And, Em-ma” Regina emphasized the syllables, “I’m glad you can do better than our husband did. His idea of romance was…”

“Sorely lacking. The man thought that buying cheap grocery store bouquets and take out was a favor worthy of 10 minutes of sex that left him satisfied and me trying to figure out why I was bored.” Emma laughed, then snorted when she saw the look on Regina’s face. “God, he did it to you too.” Her laughter became uncontrollable. “God, this should be so sad he thought we would appreciate that.”

Regina wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Did you ever notice how much he grunted when he thought he was really giving it good?” She used her fingers to do air quotes. "The first time that he did that, I thought he might be having a seizure, but no, he was just out of shape.

The blonde wiped the tears that had escaped from her pained laughter. “Oh, we need to swap stories. I have a feeling that it is all tragically comic yet sad.”

The mayor let out a delicate sniff. “True. But, if it’s alright with you, I don’t want to conjure him into our relationship. If we discuss this, we do it once and let it go.”

“I’m good with that.”

“Let’s go get a room in that hotel after we stop at the package store next to the CVS. We can drown the memories than sleep it off before heading home.”

Emma’s lips curled into a smile. “I think we can do that, snuggle bunny.”

Regina froze. “What did you call me?”

“Snugglebunny. You stuck to me like glue all night long.” 

Emma unlocked the doors remotely as they began to walk toward the car.

The brunette’s lips turned into a sneer as she prepared to argue, then she caught the devilish twinkle in the blonde’s eye. The woman teased good-naturedly, not offend or demean. She shook off her anger as she stalked forward. “That may be true, but what I am curious about is how you will react since we are heading to check in to a hotel with no luggage. So, Em-ma, can I still cuddle even if I am only wearing a lacy thong, or should we find a tawdry little store that sells pajamas?”

The blonde tripped over her own feet and caught herself before she faceplanted into the door. 

“What seems to be the problem, Em-ma?”

The detective swallowed thickly. “No problem, just a very active imagination.” Her voice cracked as her eyes tracked over the length of Regina’s body. “No problem whatsoever.”


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies start investigating together and compare notes on their lives with the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I disappeared. Life has not been cooperating. I will try not to make you wait so long before the next chapter.

“Again, what exactly are we looking for, Detective Swan?” Although Mayor Mills complied with working through the files in near silence all afternoon, she could not shake the feeling of hopeless futility.

Emma dropped her head onto the table. “That is the problem. I have no idea. The captain has no idea. I have searched for a clue to what Killian and Neal stole from the station for weeks, and I still have nothing. I can’t believe those two covered their tracks so well.” The blonde grumbled and lightly hit her forehead on the table. “This is such a waste of time.”

The blonde missed seeing the mayor roll her eyes at her overly dramatic display. “I would be willing to argue that banging one’s head on any object gained little other than a headache.”

The blonde shot up and glared at her compatriot. “Not funny, Gina.”

“It wasn’t meant to be humorous, Miss Swan.” A dark eyebrow arched in an implied challenge. “Should we return to your original idea of trying to connect the trace elements found in our vehicles, or do you have another idea?”

“Yeah. Cause that worked so well.”

Regina cut her eyes at the detective.

A loud knock on the conference room door drew their attention to the captain sticking his head in to check on them.

“Have you made any progress?”

The two women turned to face each other. The steel grey-green surface of the ocean penetrated burnt coffee then back to him. “Nothing much, Sir.” Emma sighed and closed the file. “Charlie’s information led to more dead ends. I know the answers are here if we can figure out what the correct questions are.”

He looked at his wristwatch and then over to the bullpen before letting his eyes return to the two women. “Almost everyone else left hours ago, and I know the two of you had a late start. Why don’t you go home, eat some dinner, rest and come back tomorrow? Even after having driven for hours last night and again this morning, you put in a ten-hour day on top of that. Sleep in. Get some rest. I need the two of you at your brightest; this isn’t it.”

Regal as ever, Regina stood to her full height and straightened her clothes. “I agree. Emma, let’s go home. We can try again tomorrow.” The brunette watched Emma’s boss leave before leaning over the table toward the blonde and pointed toward the shirt the blonde had purchased the previous evening with Vodka = Awesome Water emblazoned across it. “Besides, you promised me an alcohol-fueled exorcism of all things, Killian.” 

The detective sheepishly stood up and said, “True. I am still amazed I talked you into wearing the jeans and t-shirt I picked up late last night. I thought you would rather go wrinkled than ‘trashy.’”

The blonde enjoyed the bemused smirk crossing the darker woman’s features. “Most of the time. However, I think this qualifies as edgy.”

“Right.” Emma hooked a thumb over her shoulder at the door. “Let’s get out of here. How does pizza sound?”

*****

“Ah. That makes sense. He thought takeout sushi and a cheap bottle of saki bought forgiveness.” Regina nodded sagely. “He always tried to make me happy by buying me a new kitchen appliance. I think he bought me an air fryer for Christmas. He never understood what I wanted or liked. He would throw his hands in the air and claim I was impossible to shop for.” 

“Ugh. Men can be such douches sometimes.” 

Emma snatched the empty pizza box from the coffee table. “I will be right back.” When she returned from taking it to the exterior garbage can, Regina had begun buzzing around the kitchen, assembling brightly colored beverages.

“I know it looks particularly girly, but I poured each of us a Seagrams and added vodka to the mix. I thought we might need a higher APV than it had in the bottle.” Regina handed Emma the drink.

“Why are you serving me? This is my house.” 

“True, but since you went unconscious last night while I showered, I’ve noticed you are slowly closing off from me. What’s going on, Emma?” Sincere caramel eyes sought out hesitant sea green.

Emma plopped onto the couch, then she shifted toward the middle and patted the cushion closest to her. She hoped Regina would take the hint and not return to the chair on the other side of the table.

“I don’t know why I’m worried about this.” She bit her lower lip nervously. “I guess I just don’t want you to think less of me.”

Regina tutted her. “Maybe we are going about this the wrong way.” She took a long draw from her glass before looking back to the woman next to her. “When I met Killian, I hated him. I worked for my mother, and I believed every single lie she spewed my way. Then, he forced me out to dinner with him, where he showed me documented proof of my mother taking paying offs and embezzling from the town. I was heartbroken. But, he showed up day after day. Sometimes he brought me flowers and others…”

Emma stopped her with a hand resting on the brunette’s thigh, “sometimes he brought you a silly little poem he wrote on a napkin.”

The mayor downed more of her drink quickly. “Yes, he did.” She dropped her head back on the couch behind her and let her eyes rove over the ceiling. “Do you know how much it hurt when I realized they were poems he found on the internet.”

The two sat in utter stillness; neither could face the other with the awful truth screaming in the silence.

Emma finished off her drink and stood. With her back to Regina, she walked over to her wet bar and grabbed a whiskey bottle and two glasses. Holding the items up, “I suspect you are as into fruity cocktails as I am. That shit isn’t anywhere near strong enough. She poured each a drink and sat the bottle between them on the floor before resuming her space. “When did you finally google one?”

“It’s searching, dear. Google is a company name not a verb.” Regina’s lip twitched. “How long have I known that the sweet man who pretended to send me love poems was a fraud?” She sighed closing her eyes. “I kept one in my pregnancy hospital bag. When I went into labor, he wasn’t in town yet. So, I had a book to keep me calm until he arrived. I kept one of his poems as a bookmark.”

She let out a low huff that could be mistaken for a laugh or a sob. “One of the maternity RNs asked me how long I had been a fan of Pablo Neruda.” Her eyes finally landed on Emma. The creased pale brow showing the consideration and worry she longed to have seen in her ex-husband quelled an ache she couldn’t name. She wiped away a few tears, “I felt a bit of a fool, yet I didn’t question his love for me at all. I thought he did it because he loved me.”’

The detective clasped their hands. “If it makes you feel any better, I only received three or four of them. He didn’t try that hard with me. Then again, I didn’t want to get married. Hell, I didn’t really want him either. When we got together, a lot was going on around me. The station had so many crooked cops in it that I worried if I would be shot for being honest-how little did I understand about how right that instinct was. Then, my life imploded. My closest friend was my next-door neighbor. One day after work, she hadn’t been answering her calls. I got worried. I picked up dinner on the way home and knocked on her apartment door. She didn’t answer. I tried the knob; she had slit her wrists on the kitchen floor. I knew she had depression problems. But, she had been under a doctor’s care. She was getting better then...I don’t remember why Killian came to see me at the hospital that night, or how we wound up at a bar. Then, suddenly it was the next morning and he was beside me in bed. I used him for comfort off and on after that, then I got shot in the line of duty. He found out I was pregnant before I did. I totally freaked out. He’s the one who talked me into marriage.” Emma grabbed her empty glass and refilled it. “He knew I grew up in the system. There was absolutely no way I would put a child through that. I had two choices: termination or being a mother.” She tossed back her drink. 

The blonde refilled both their glasses and insisted Regina take hers in hand. “That’s the part that irks me. I wanted to keep the baby, but I offered to let him off the hook if he would sign over his rights. He didn’t seem like the family type, you know. He came into work an investigation. I didn’t expect him to stick around, but then he proposed. Why did he do that?” She downed her glass quickly. “I mean, why do that? He could have told me he was married. He could have transferred away, taken another investigation elsewhere. He could have signed the paper relinquishing rights and be done with it. Why stay?” 

She poured another glass for herself as Regina idly sipped at her beverage. “Killian barely said he loved me. The more I think about it. We weren’t even very good roommates. He stayed gone a lot for work. He wasn’t very interested in my life or Hope. Why did he act like being married was important?”

The brunette emptied her glass and grabbed Emma’s, setting both on the coffee table in a deliberate show to slow the drinking. “I don’t know. Why did he pretend to care about Henry and me for a while and then lose interest? Who is to know? Why did he fake his own death?” She entwined their fingers together again. “I think it’s time we quit trying to understand why he did what he did for us. We only need to look at his cases.”

The detective nodded. “I thought we would have such a great laugh listing off all the stupid things he did.”

“Me too. But then we were sitting here, and I could not think of one single thing that he did that was funny. All of them were selfish, pathetic, hurtful, or some such.”

“The poems weren’t.” Emma shrugged. “At least, not in the beginning. For you, they were sweet and charming.”

The mayor looked sad and tired. “True. But, that was before I realized I was foolish and naive.” She swiped a tear angrily. “I promised myself I wouldn’t cry over him anymore, yet here I am.”

Feeling the knot in her chest, tightening at the other woman’s pain, Emma slid closer on the couch, pulling the smaller woman into her side. “Hey. It’s alright to be mad. And, to be sad about being lied to. Our marriage vows are supposed to be promises but he was a lying bastard. Those promises meant nothing for him.” Emma pulled their clasped hands to her chest. “But, those same promises meant everything to you and me.”

“We made promises with the wrong person,” Regina mumbled against Emma’s neck.

“That we did.”

  
*****

  
The following morning, the detective and the mayor entered the precinct from the underground garage. They went through the security protocols using Emma’s credentials and Regina’s temporary pass. Turned the corner and headed toward the elevator.

“Hey, Harry. How is it going?” Emma greeted the man pushing a heavy dolly filled with tagged boxes.

“Good to see you too, detective,” the paunchy man continued struggling with his load.

The two ladies continued toward the elevator, and then, Emma noticed the second stack of boxes.

“Harry, who is supposed to be helping you with all the evidence?”

He shrugged.” We’ve got such a backlog on disposal that it’s on a volunteer basis. A couple of detectives used to help with substance and ordnance disposal, but they aren’t around anymore. So, it’s mainly just me.”

“Huh.” The wheels spun slowly in Emma’s mind. “Out of curiosity, who should I contact about that? Would it be the captain?”

“Naw. This is outside his jurisdiction. Technically, we work for the courts. You would need to contact Justice Bennett’s office. You used to work with his nephew, Neal. He used to help out a lot.”

Regina pulled Emma by the elbow toward the elevators. “Thank you, officer. You have been most helpful.”

The detective gritted her teeth as they stepped into the elevator. “What is your problem, Gina? He was helping.”

Emma pushed the number for her floor forcefully before spinning into Regina’s space.

“Justice Bennett paid for my mother’s defense.” She stepped backward, making space for the angry blonde. “I think our mess just got bigger.”


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More truths are revealed, and some skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it there, but I really wasn't feeling the scene. Maybe later I will do a full sex scene--just not in the mood right now.

The ladies entered the conference room they had used the previous day. Regina stood staring at the pile of boxes, waiting for her to review their contents while Emma stared absently out the window.

“Where should we start?” The mayor sounded absentminded; her concern over the detective’s inner turmoil held more of her attention.

The blonde blew out a frustrated breath, then turned and leaned against the wall. “I don’t think that anything we look at in here matters.” 

Her melancholy worried the older woman, but rather than poking a sore spot that the detective may willingly talk about with time, Regina chose to grab a box and remove the lid. If her hands and mind remained idle, she knew her mind would dwell on things it shouldn’t.

Emma shook her hair loose from its bun. Her natural scent with hints of cinnamon teased Regina’s nose taking her mind to Emma’s early morning attire: skimpy red panties and a t-shirt. She woke cocooned within the detective’s strong arms. Any fears about her sexuality not being fluid had evaporated along with all the moisture in her mouth when soft puffs of air teased her ear. Clearing her throat, Regina forced her rebellious hormones into submission. A small thump made the mayor train her eyes on the subject of her desire. She watched with trepidation as the blonde slid down the wall into a ball on the floor, all hope in her eyes extinguished.

“Emma, are you okay?”

Blonde curls whipped back and forth as she shook her head vehemently. “Have you ever realized what a colossal clusterfuck you made of your own life?” 

Regina attempted to cross the room, but a pale hand held up in the air stopped her in her tracks. 

“Em, I don’t understand what’s happened.” Regina’s voice dripped with concern.

She slowly walked toward where the detective sat with her knees tucked under her chin. Without touching the younger woman, she slipped to the floor beside her. “You were fine a few minutes ago. What happened?”

The kind whispered word caused Emma’s heart to flutter. She sighed and let her eyes close for a moment as she searched for the words. “Reality. Truth happened.”

Then, Emma turned her wide emerald eyes on the woman next to her. “It hasn’t hit you yet. I suppose that is to be expected since putting the pieces together is my job.” She sighed again and bumped her shoulder into Regina’s. Letting her eyes fall on the beauty beside her, she let her hand crawl across the floor to link their hands. 

“Okay, let’ start with you. You met Killian or got to know Killian because of something that made you  _ need  _ him. He held power over you. Judge Bennett ties him to your mother, the woman Killian gave YOU evidence that proved her to be a villain. Now, I have to question if his evidence was real. How do we know he didn’t set her up?”

Regina’s jaw worked up and down. Words failed. “No. Miss Swan, we do know. “ Her eyes flashed in fury, “We don’t know that he wasn’t involved, but mother did confess it to me. She tried to get me to join her. She wanted to build a legacy out of her crimes. As much as I wish it not to be, every single one of his allegations was true.” The statement came out in an angry growl.

“Good to know,” Emma huffed. “But, if Judge Bennett defended your mother, I can’t help but wonder how he fits into the larger picture.” The blonde’s teeth tortured her lower lip for a moment as both women lost themselves in thought. 

The pained, staggered breaths from the detective hinted that the revelation had not ended, merely paused. The two sat in companionable silence as Emma fought to regain control over her emotions.

“What if Bennett is how Killian managed to get into the offices here?” the mayor whispered as the thought arrived fully formed in her head.

Emma nodded, her head quietly agreeing with the thought. “Right. But that doesn’t explain why me?”

Regina pulled her hand from Emma’s grip but used it to stroke a pale cheek tenderly. Green eyes squeezed shut, absorbing the caress but bracing for Regina’s next words. How many times had she watched Regina give Henry physical affection while telling him something he didn’t want to hear? “Since Bennet is a relation to your dead partner, he is also the connection between him and Killian.”

The blonde nodded solemnly. “I am fairly certain that we can assume that. Now, take the next few leaps.”

Soul-deep tired eyes scanned the mayor, looking for weakness and pain.

“Maybe your ex-partner Neal thought you saw something.” Red lips pursed together, and her brow furrowed as she traced her line of thinking and stopped. Perplexed, she focussed her attention on the woman in front of her, allowing a thumb to skate across a well-defined jawline.

The detective placed a hand on top Regina’s to ease their pain. Emma gulped and threw her head back into the wall, then winced when it impacted harder than she intended. “So it’s possible he killed Jenny.” Her throat tightened as her eyes filled with water. The words felt foul in yet carried the heft of truth. “She died so he could find an easy path into my bed.” The detective brought her fist to her mouth to stifle sobs. 

Regina pulled the younger woman closer so that their heads brushed together. “We don’t know what he did.”

“What does your gut say because mine is screaming it out. In my bones, I know it’s true.” Angry tears fell like rain. Refusing to wipe away the evidence, the blonde rocked forward, pressing further into Regina’s space. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, fingers intertwined, “I hope to God someone else gets to him first because I am afraid if given the opportunity I would kill him myself.”

Regina nodded, “That’s assuming you got to him first. I won’t even need a weapon at this point. I am ready to rip his heart straight from his chest.”

They held each other close for several minutes until they adjusted to the weight of their new reality.

The detective cleared her throat and stood. She offered a hand to Regina before helping her to stand. “I think it’s time to start this investigation over.” She erased the few notes on the whiteboard before creating a timeline. “I think we should start with Killian arriving in Storybrooke.”

The mayor offered a brief nod. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

  
  


*****

  
  


Enchanted by the scene, Emma watched Regina working in her kitchen, opening and closing the right cabinet doors to get out whatever she needed. Wearing a BPD t-shirt and a pair of the detective’s sweat pants that clung to her hips, she danced as she worked, leaving the other woman speechless. Still dripping from her sprint through the rain, the detective felt dumbstruck by the woman’s natural beauty. 

“What are you staring at?” the brunette asked without glancing at her audience. Happiness and contentment poured from each syllable. Regina felt the hypnotized stare, especially how it gravitated towards her hips. A grin burst forth as she stooped to taste the sauce.

The blonde smiled sheepishly and placed the bag of wine bottles on the cabinet. “I wasn’t sure which one would go best with dinner, so I picked out an assortment.”

An unspoken agreement that tonight was the first real date at home had both women on edge. 

The clink of the glass bottles made Regina turn her head. Wet clothes glued to the detective’s body enhanced every muscle and curve “Miss Swan, you are creating a minor lake on the linoleum.” The brunette cocked her head to the side and evaluated her partner further, licking her lips at the enticing morsel standing in front of her. The detective’s face and ears pinked from the woman’s attention.

Regina turned off the flame before stepping closer. 

“Stay here. Let me get you a towel.” Darkening coffee traced the blonde’s shivering silhouette.

When Regina returned to the room, the detective struggled against the wet material of her sweater as it stretched and pulled rather than allowing her to remove it.

“Well, shit.” The more she moved, the more tangled she became.

The brunette chuckled, dropped one towel on to the floor to soak up the rainwater, and then tossed the other one over her shoulder to free up her hands.

“Arms up.” She grabbed the hem and yanked the drenched material up and over Emma’s head. The blonde stretched and spun with the movement turning her wet body into the unsuspecting mayor. Cold, damp skin brushed against warm skin encased in a thin tee. In a reflexive action, she could not explain, one arm wrapped around the icy blonde while the other pulled the towel off her shoulder and began dabbing at the damp skin of her face.

Concerned caramel eyes noticed the blue tinge forming on her lips, but missed the fire burning in the woman’s gaze. Her breath hitched as cold lips collided with her own. A spark ignited in her belly, the mayor’s hand released the towel. Again she gripped the hem of the other woman’s shirt this time, yanking it hard enough to pull the woman into her arms before dropping the offending garment. With regal confidence, plump lips brushed pale pink ones. The mayor bit down on the detective’s lower lip and pulled it with her teeth.

“Are you sure?” Emma asked breathlessly.

Firm hands grasped the front of her jeans, popped the button. The only answer came in the quick whir of the zipper disengaging. Regina pulled the wet denim down pale legs tracing her fingers down the frozen flesh as she went.

Predatory. Hungry. The brunette backed the nearly naked woman into the wall, devouring lips as her hands roamed warming whatever available frozen skin she could find.

“You are wearing too much.” The blonde stuttered out as lips nibbled her neck, then suckled at her pulse point. “Oh, Jesus, woman.” Emma’s knees buckled.

Pale skin writhed beneath the mayor’s touch, and she loved it. The sighs and moans filled her ears until a firm hand pushed her back.

“Mmph.” A most unladylike grunt escape. Her eyes refocused on Emma. Suddenly, Regina felt awkward. “Sorry.”

“Woah,” the detective held the woman in place firmly. “I’m not saying no. I’m not even saying not right now. I am saying not in the kitchen in front of the bay window.”

Emma dropped her head forward, connecting their foreheads in the intimate gesture that has meant so much to the two of them from the beginning. “Can we take this to the bedroom? I don’t know how much longer I can stand. Besides, it’s my turn.”

Lightly, she pushed the smaller woman backward toward the stairs, deliciously cold fingers trace the warm skin of Regina’s abdomen as the detective eased her shirt up and over her head while they slowly walked up the steps one at a time.

The blonde whimpered, seeing the dark areolas puckering in the air. When Regina was two steps above her head, Emma tugged her forward, her tongue laving the skin of the woman’s breast. 

“God, that feels so good.” Regina hummed in appreciation as Emma kissed up her chest toward her mouth.

“Hop up.” 

The brunette wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist, giggling like a little girl. Emma enjoyed the carefree reaction. “I didn’t know I could take down the big bad mayor attitude by carrying you.”

Regina’s gaze softened. “It’s been a few minutes since someone allowed me to be playful that wasn’t a child.” 

Emma grinned at her mischievously before tossing the woman onto the bed. “Is that so?” She grabbed the woman’s legs by the ankles pulling at the sweatpants. “I guess that’s something else we can file away for later.”

She tossed the pants over her shoulder. The brunette pulled the blonde down onto the bed, still laughing. “I must admit, I am nervous.”

The detective cupped her cheek. “Don’t be.” She kissed her lips softly. “This is new to both of us. So what? We have a learning curve, but I’m certain we can figure it out together.” She leaned forward, rubbing their noses together, never breaking eye contact.

“I know,” Regina husked. “Have I mentioned that I am a huge fan of those little red panties?” An evil grin spread across her face as she leaned in to capture lips again. “Can I have them now?”

  
  
  
  



	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Life and the muse have not been cooperative....

"Mmmm. Turn it off, now!" The mayor's order fell from tired lips tickling the blonde's neck.

"That isn't one of my assigned ring tones. It has to be yours." Emma opened one eye taking in the extremely early morning hour. "Christ on a cracker, who would call at three a. m.?"

Regina laughed at Emma's phrasing. "I don't believe I have heard that one before. That can't be my phone; it's still in the kitchen on the charger."

The ringing stopped. Emma breathed a sigh of relief and began to drift off again. 

"Aren't you going to check to see if they left a message? It might be important."

Emma rolled to her side and pulled Regina up in one motion, bringing them nose to nose. "It can't be the Captain because it's Darth Vader's Imperial March; it can't be yours, but you are here, and it isn't your ringtone either. Hope wouldn't call now, and it's the MLP theme. So, no one else is important enough for me to check at this time in the morning."

The brunette teased the blonde with her nose along a cheek. "What's mine?"

"Not telling." 

Fingernails traced the blonde's rib cage. "I'm not t-t-ticklish. That isn't going to work."

"That stutter begs to differ." 

Again, the near silence of the world around them shattered as a phone blasted the Mission Impossible theme song. 

Regina huffed and pushed herself up from the bed. She let her eyes wander down the detective's naked form, appreciating the view. Memories of the night popped to the surface, causing a devilish grin.

"Whose ringtone is that?"

"My security firm. I don't know why they would be calling, but I should answer it. I will be right back." Regina's blossomed into a smile feeling eyes following her moves.

Emma's eyelids grew heavy in the stillness of Regina's absence. She grabbed the quilt and cocooned herself, allowing sleep to reclaim her.

_ I'm bringing SexyBack. _

_ Them other boys don't know how to act _

_ I think it's special, what' behind your back? _

The blonde shot up out of bed to grab her phone, trying to figure out why the mayor would be calling only to hear the abundant laughter coming from the woman. "That's my ringtone. Really?"

"So, what'd he want?" Ignoring the other woman while blushing profusely, the detective plopped back into the bed and huffed. 

Regina tossed the borrowed robe over the chair in the corner before sliding in next to Emma. "Might I say, I am flattered by your choice."

The blonde cut her eyes at the woman sticking her cold feet close to her own. "Hmm. Still waiting, what did he want?"

Regina placed a hand on Emma's sternum and lay her head back in the crook of the blonde's neck. "Don't freak out, but someone broke into my house. Other than taking a baseball bat to my china collection and shredding the furniture in my home office, they did not do much."

"Sounds like plenty to me."

Emma sank her fingers into the brunette's hair and began scratching soothingly at her scalp. "How are you so calm about this?"

"I've been waiting for him to do something." Soft lips began to nibble at the blonde's jawline.

The detective gently tugged away the wrist holding her head and pulled the other woman's face closer. "Seriously, how are you not freaking out right now?"

Relaxed and confident, Regina brushed her lips against Emma's. "Because you said we needed evidence. I had hidden cameras installed all over the house. We can prove he's alive if he is the one who did it."

"But, Kill-" Regina kissed her again, cutting off the words. When she pulled back, warm sable eyes darted nervously around Emma's face, before smiling gently. "His name is not welcome in this bed or mine. In fact, let's make that a rule. We don't talk about him here within one of our bedrooms."

"Okay." The detective whispered back. "I'm guessing we need to have a much longer conversation about that phone call over breakfast."

The mayor smirked at her. "I do believe you are correct. But it is still early yet."

"Hmm. That's too bad. I'm not sleepy anymore." 

"Well, as it is much too early to be getting out of bed, what do you think we should do?" 

The older woman straddled the detective's form and looked down into emerald eyes burning through the darkness. "Oh, I have a few ideas."

*****

"Turn left here." 

Hitting the turn signal for the cruiser, the detective followed the mayor's directive. "You do know I heard Google Maps as well as you did."

"Sorry," Regina appeared chagrined. "Sorry. I've been out of sorts since the Captain approved of our plan."

"I know." Emma reached out with her right hand and laid it on the other woman's knee. "If we knew of anyone else who could offer us answers, I would be more than willing to miss this confrontation. But, there isn't. We have two opportunities to shed light on this. That's it."

The brunette nodded and chewed her lower lip nervously. 

"I considered teasing you about it being too early to meet the parents, but then you don't seem all that psyched about talking with your mother."

Emma drove the car into a parking space designated for officers and turned off the car. She waited for Regina to say something. Instead, the woman studied the hands in her lap. Shaking off her nervousness, she plucked her lipstick from her bag and attended to the last minute details. Her hair appeared perfect, as did her crimson lips.

"Let's get this done." Regina's eyes focused on the gate across the lot rather than on the woman beside her. Without waiting on Emma, the mayor unclasped her seatbelt, opened the door, and stepped out of the car. She brushed away all of the wrinkles acquired from travel.

"Hold up a minute. Are you okay?" Emma wrapped a caring hand around the smaller woman's wrist. 

Regina set her jaw, grit her teeth and glared at the blonde. "Doesn't me visiting my estranged mother in prison sound like a joyous occasion? Why wouldn't I be okay?" 

Chastized, the detective let go. "Sorry. I was just worried. My mistake. It won't happen again." Regina watched the detective's hunched shoulders disappear behind the thick steel doors of the secure entrance. She hated hurting the other woman's feelings. Regina wished once again that she had learned to curb her sharp tongue. Sighing, she opened the door and followed. 

The blonde detective leaned against the counter, talking to a bear of a man. She nodded after listening to his words. He dropped a large metal box in front of her; then, Emma removed her sidearm and cuffs; she placed them in the designated lockbox for visiting officers.

"Once again, I am sorry for the inconvenience, but only federal officers are allowed to maintain their piece." 

Emma waved off the comment of the other officer as she handed him the box. "It's totally understandable. I haven't been trained in this environment. No harm, no foul." 

Looking over the detective's shoulder, he continued talking. "I need you two to sign in here. Then, put on these guest passes." The blonde picked up the pen, scribbled her name on the appropriate line, and handed it to Regina.

"Here's your badge." The detective held it out between two fingers. Regina glanced at the woman's features seeing no emotion at all. Emma's emotional walls had been erected in the seconds she took to regain control of her own mental state.

"Emma--"

The blonde detective shifted on her feet and pursed her lips. "Not now, Regina. It'll wait."

Forlorn, the mayor signed her name and took the worn plastic.

"They aren't going to frisk us as they do on tv?"

Emma and the officer laughed. "No, but they will use the 'magic wands' that will detect anything metallic, which is why my car keys are in the box with the gun."

The tension in the detective's shoulders lessened with the humor. Regina took the opportunity to step closer.

"This way, ladies." Another security officer called through a now open steel door. 

"After you." Regina placed her hand at the small of Emma's back leading her forward. Emma did not verbally respond, but her lips turned upward in a small smile. 

Inside the smaller room, two officers scanned their bodies with different detectors. Then, a panel door opened. Another officer led them down the hallway to an interrogation room. 

"If you two will have a seat, we will bring the prisoner in a moment." 

Emma pulled out a chair and held it for Regina to sit. She carefully lowered herself down in it and turned to look at the woman sitting on her right. "I am sorry for what I said earlier."

The blonde shook her head negatively. "It's okay. We are both struggling. I'm not expecting my love to turn you into a docile little kitten."

The mayor's eyes gleamed with unshed tears that she quickly wiped since she heard the tale-tell signs of footsteps. 

The door opened, revealing an aged bent woman with short, thick gray hair. Her orange jumpsuit and rubber shoes startled Regina. In her head, the steadfast impeccable image of her mother in power suits with perfectly coiffed hair disintegrated.

"Mother!" Shocked by the woman's appearance, Regina shot out of her chair only to be halted by Emma's hand, enclosing her bicep. 

"Sit down." The detective's direct tone reminded her of their circumstance. The guards guided the older woman to the chair across from them, looped her chain, and tethered her chained hands to the table. The guards retreated as quickly as they came.

"Holler if you need anything. We will be outside this door."

Regina swallowed harshly as her eyes took in her mother's condition. The strong woman that raised her had shrunk into a frail, ghost of her former self.

"Did you come to gloat, dear?"

The brunette winced. "Of course not." She shook her head at the older woman as coal-black, lifeless eyes bored into melted chocolate. The mayor deflated a little in front of her mother. "It's been a tough year for me. I know it's been longer than that for you, but then again, I always assumed you wouldn't want to see me since I said no."

Cora smiled wanly. "I suppose that might be true. But it is good to see you." Her eyes jumped to Emma's. "However, you may want to introduce your friend and then tell me why the two of you are here. I am not foolish enough to believe you came to visit your dear old mother after all this time."

Emma smirked. "I guess I know where you get your sense of humor." The detective reached across the table and offered her hand to shake. "Detective Emma Swan, BPD."

She shook it carefully, eyebrows raising. "We are a bit far from your jurisdiction, aren't we?"

Seeing that touching her mother was permitted, Regina reached one hand to sit on top of the arthritic fingers sat across from her. 

"We have been investigating something together. I think you could help us."

"What would a mayor from Maine and the Boston police want with me?"

Emma slid her hand in her jacket and pulled out a photograph. She sat the image of Henry and Hope cuddled together on a couch down on the table. 

Cora's brow furrowed. She used the tips of her fingers to move it closer. Her eyes poured over the two children; taking in their likeness. "That boy must be Henry. I knew you were pregnant at my trial, but when did you have the little girl?"

"I didn't." Regina nudged Emma with her elbow.

"She's mine."

Cora carefully placed the image back on the table. "I'm afraid I don't understand what any of this has to do with me."

"Do you want to explain it, or should I?" Emma asked.

Regina worried her mother would reject the affection she had offered, yet with the returning of the photograph, the older woman laced their fingers together. Regina nodded her head carefully.

"Mother, you knew I married Killian. But, could you tell me how you knew him? I always assumed you hated him for telling me about your activities, but that isn't it, is it?"

Pale, thin lips turned into a cruel smile. "No, that certainly isn't. One of my old friends needed help years before you graduated from school. He had a business that needed his money to be given a cleansing. It was a bit unsavory, but nothing serious. A little money laundering for someone who ran a gambling ring for mid-level politicians. No harm, really. Senator White had friends in the right place."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "How old is Henry now?"

"He's eight." 

She nodded knowingly. "I would have thought the boy looked so much like you, but the little girl isn't yours and she looks just like him. Uncanny, it is."

"Mrs. Mills, can you tell us more about the Senator's colleagues?"

"Can I keep the photo?"

Emma's eyes turned to Regina's. The brunette answered. "Yes. You can. Now, can you tell us anything more? How did you meet Killian?"

"He was the go-between. He brought documentation and made recommendations. Killian knew everyone's operations and who to contact. It never failed, as one problem arose, he solved it instantly. I always assumed he had better contacts than a Senator from a small state and a would-be mafia man."

"Did you ever connect him higher?"

Cora's mouth twisted into an unhappy snarl. "No, but there were two men that I saw him with a lot. They were his protection when he carried the money. She rubbed her chin. What were their names? Hmm. Neal and Ian, no Liam. Those two might be able to tell you more."

Emma leaned forward. "Hold on a second." She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her old images until she found one of her, Killian and Neal, surrounded in a sea of people at a bar.

"Is this him?"

"They are both there. That one there is Neal. And, this one here at the edge of the photograph, that's Liam, I think."

Emma blew out a low whistle and swallowed. "Um. That's Brian O'Mara. He sits on the City Council. I don't remember why they were hanging at the cop pub that night, but that explains a lot."

They could hear footsteps heading their way.

Cora leaned forward. "I suspect we are out of time. Don't look for organized crime. I am certain this has more to do with crooked politicians and the gambling circuit."

Regina stood, leaned over the table, and hugged her mother. "Thank you, mother. Can I come to see you again?"

"I won't have anything else I can tell you." 

"I know, but maybe we can talk about the kids."

"I would like that. I would also like to find out what has been happening with you. All that I have heard... let's just say none of it makes any sense to me." 

Emma stood and put her arm around Regina's waist. "I'm sure we have to leave soon."

Cora looked between the two women. The truth dawned on her. "Oh. Sure. I didn't realize you meant that the two of you were…" She pinked and grinned. "Detective Swan, please be better for my daughter than her husband was. I don't know what he did to her, but I know he destroyed my life."

Emma smiled. "He wasn't much of husband to either of us."

The woman froze. Her eyes widened. "I had read he was a bigamist. I didn't realize it." Her eyes tracked between the two women. 

The door opened. "I am so sorry, ladies, but your time is up." The correctional officers removed the older Mills quickly.

"Why do I wonder if I will ever see her again?" Regina whispered.

Emma pulled her closer. "Let's stay positive. The two of you spoke for the first time in almost a decade. I think that is something to celebrate."

"True." The mayor tugged the woman by the hand down the hallway. "Maybe next time, we can get on the family visitation schedule and bring everyone."


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth becomes apparent for the most part. Now, what to do with it? --Bold Italics is a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been struggling with inspiration. I'm afraid the RONA and hearing all the political sound bites has made me have less interest in "intrigue" of any kind. I do want to finish this one. I will. The good news is that this is a fairly lengthy chapter compared to the others...I just hope that it makes sense to you...it has a lot of "stuff" in it.

Emma drove in silence; she wanted Regina to have time to unpack her emotions and analyze the details of their talk with Cora. The more she considered the older woman's words, the more confident she grew that Cora spoke in code.

"When we get back to the station, you need to talk to your boss about Brian O'Mara. And, ask for the files on the Irish mobs that reach from Boston to Storybrooke."

The detective shook her head. "She said that it was a dead end."

Regina's dry laugh mocked the woman next to her.

"What?" The blonde kept one hand on the steering wheel as she gave a sideways glance and used the other to drop a hand on the arm of the woman beside her. "I don't understand. She was specific and clear."

"And, she knew we had two guards posted outside the door. They can attest that she told us that they were not connected. The way she gave us O'Mara, she was quiet about the other two and loudly said his name. She gave us answers by denying the truth, but if you think about what she said and did she made it obvious. When she nearly whispered her answers they were closer to the truth. Everything spoken loudly, it's the opposite."

Emma let her mind trace over the conversation; Regina's conclusion seemed inescapable. "Your mother is sneakier than I thought."

Regina sighed. "She didn't look good. My mother has always taken pride in her appearance, but she looked like she'd aged twenty years." The mayor bit her lower lip and turned to look out the window. "I'm not sure if she's manipulating me or if something more is wrong."

"Who do you know that would keep in touch with her?"

"Nobody." Regina's reticent answer felt guilty.

Emma's fingers sought Regina's. "Maybe that's the difference. She knows she needs you now."

The mayor nodded slowly, her mind elsewhere. "You know that photograph you had."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What if we looked at who else is in the photograph?"

Emma's brow scrunched in concentration. "Why? I don't know your mother, so you are going to have to explain your reasoning here."

"She picked O'Mara out of the side of the picture. She reacted to the photo. She sat up and paid it a lot of attention when you only used it to see if she could identify Neal. Maybe she's telling us that there is someone else there that we aren't noticing."

Emma nodded carefully. "Why don't we pass those thoughts over to the Captain? I think he may have some ideas. Every time I think I understand this case, it goes in a new direction.

They continued to drive in contemplative silence until Regina sat up straighter tension filling her body. "What if we take a second look at my mother's case? If they set her up to take the downfall then she is connected to all of this. She may not know all their names, but I bet if we are looking for who set her up, we will find what we are looking for."

The detective breathed a sigh of relief. "That sounds great. And, I bet a phone call to Gold will get the Feds to play nice."

Regina scoffed at that. "That man is so crooked he has to screw his pants on in the morning. I don't think we will get much help there."

The blonde laughed. "He can't be on the take; those suits are way too cheap to have money. No. I think he's just a creep."

*****

The Captain whistled through his teeth when he looked at the photo. 

"What?" Emma asked while Regina watched the nervous behavior of the man in charge. Coloring drained from his face leaving him as white as a sheet.

"Those men with Killian and Neal, you don't know who they are?" he asked the blonde.

"No, should I?"

He sat down at his desk. He opened the bottom drawer, brought out a bottle, and dropped a healthy dose of the caramel liquid into his coffee cup. "Let's see. On the right, you have Bernie; he's the mayor's right-hand man. Next to him, you have Liebman. Yes, that Liebman. His daddy is a senator. Over close to O'Mara, you have Johnson and Springer; they work for the governor. O'Toole, he is next in line to be the State's Attorney."

Both women sat quietly, digesting his words. "What can we do about this?"

He shrugged. "Let's go home and think about it. Sleep on it. Decide if it's worth sacrificing your lives to bring these men down, because whatever it is, there will be a high cost. You got into this to prove he was alive, not to bury yourselves."

*****

Regina watched the front door of Emma's house, waiting for the blonde detective to return with their dinner. She appreciated that the woman had known she needed quiet time to think, to deal with the emotions her mother had conjured in her. However, that feeling evaporated more than an hour ago. Now, she sat chewing on her lower lip, trying to decide who to call. All her calls to Emma went straight to voicemail. Early evening succumbed to night time. The clock read 10 p.m though her hunger dissipated long ago; a large knot filled the emptiness. She stood and began to pace across the living room as bright lights suddenly danced across the walls, an unknown car parked in the driveway. She peeked through the blinds but kept her thumb ready to press the call button on her phone.

The moving shadow listed to the left until the truth occurred to her. She ran to the door opening the locks as quickly as she could. "Emma, what happened?"

Staggering toward the door, blood dripped from Emma's hairline, scratches and bruises covered her face, and she held one of her arms against her body at a funny angle.

"Killian said, hello." 

"Let me help you up the steps." Regina reached an arm around her girlfriend and helped her into the house. 

"Could you get the take out boxes out of the passenger seat? I managed to get them home, but carrying them into the house was beyond my skill level."

"Please stop trying to be humorous. Comedy is not in your wheelhouse."

"Says the woman who can't even tell a knock-knock joke."

The mayor rolled her eyes and helped the detective into a chair before retrieving their dinner from the car.

Completely ignoring the directions coming from Emma, Regina placed the food in the fridge and returned to the den.

"You are supposed to be heating the food," the blonde grumbled.

"I'd rather help you get cleaned up. The food can wait." She pulled off Emma's boots and placed them in their usual place by the door. Then, she returned to see the blonde attempting to pull her coat off without straightening her arm.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the ER?" She pulled the woman's coat off with consideration to her injuries.

"Naw. It's just scrapes and bruises."

"Right." Regina wrapped an arm around Emma to help her stand. "Let's get you upstairs and into the shower."

"Ooh, someone likes me when I'm all wet."

She pinched the blonde at the waist. "Will you stop making light of this? It isn't funny. Watching you bleed is not something I want to deal with…" Regina choked out the words. 

Emma froze half-way up the stairs and gripped the smaller woman tightly. "Hey, I was just trying to help you lighten up. I'm sorry."

The mayor huffed but forced Emma back to moving. Her silent castigation screamed louder than any words could have.

"I'm sorry." Sounding small and defeated, the blonde allowed the mayor to take full control of her body. Regina pulled Emma into the master bath, where she drew the bloodied shirt off her lover and appraised the damage.

"I think it might be easier if we clean this in the shower."

Emma nodded while Regina turned on the water and stripped the rest of the detective's clothing from her body. "Go on, step in. I will join in a second. I need to get the peroxide and take my clothes off first.

Emma sighed. She could see the strain in the other woman's carriage. She had always found it natural to tease when she was uncomfortable, but she had failed to consider Regina. She had lost a husband as well, and other family members. In their heads, they had buried the man. The fact that it was a farce did not change the fact that they saw a bloodied body they believed to be the person they love. She shook the thoughts from her head as the shower door opened. Emma sat on the tile bench, waiting for the other woman to fuss over her like she was incapable of doing it herself.

"I can do this, you know."

"Hmm," Regina's lips remained in a hard line as she poured peroxide onto the cloth and dabbed at the cuts on the blonde's face. "Will you tell me what happened?"

** _ Emma left the Thai Palace with a bag filled with enough food for four people. She knew that the next few days would be hectic, so she had bought more than necessary. She whistled to herself as she put the bag in the passenger seat then started toward the front of the SUV. _ **

** _ Suddenly, a man barrelled into her, careening her into a brick wall. Her elbow and forearm cushioned most of her body. _ **

** _ "Ow! Fuck!" She cried, pushing back off the surface. He grabbed her by the back of her jacket and tossed her; the concrete scraped the skin off her hands and face as she skidded across the damp surface. _ **

** _ "Stay down, bitch!" She heard the gun cock behind her head. _ **

** _ "What do you want?" _ **

** _ He leaned down over her grinding his boot into the small of her back. "Kil wants you to lay off. You and the other missus are too close. If you aren't careful, you will both wind up dead." _ **

** _ She turned her head and looked up at a scruffy man she almost recognized. "I've seen you before." _ **

** _ "Stop trying to put the pieces together, girlie. The two of you are going to get hurt. That is what he's been trying to prevent." _ **

** _ She let out a sarcastic laugh. "I doubt that. Killian came close to killing his daughter and me in that accident. I doubt we'd be more than collateral damage at this point." _ **

** _ The bull of a man held out his hand to help her up, she took it, but once she was on her feet, she stared at him. She recognized his face; he was part of the mayor's security detail. Her eyes widened. _ **

** _ "You need to understand. This is not organized crime. It is a bunch of powerful people with more money than God that don't give a crap whether you continue to breathe. I agreed to speak to you as a favor. Trust me, the man is a slimeball, but he doesn't want either of you hurt." _ **

** _ "If you know this, then why are you in it?" _ **

** _ He shrugged. "Some of us were always scum. Wearing a uniform doesn't make you a good person any more than being a leader does." _ **

The water in the shower ran cold as the two women stared at each other in the eyes. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Thank you for coming home."

*****

Emma's eyes opened in the wee hours of the morning. Moonlight flooded the empty place next to her. She felt the cool pillow next to her head and wondered where Regina had gone. She slipped a warm robe over her skimpy pajamas and wandered slowly through the darkened house until she reached the den. She found it startling how small Regina looked staring out the window into the dark expanse of the wood behind the property. The petite woman clutched a steaming cup of coffee to her chest. Even with the lights off, Emma could see her tear tracks.

"Hey," the blonde whispered into her ear, sliding her arms around the other woman's middle, "whatever it is, it will be okay."

The mayor sniffed and allowed the other woman's presence to quiet the cruel voices in her mind. Her eyes never left the void created by the trees. Emma felt Regina choosing not to look at her; the avoidance cut into her in a way she could not explain. She felt rejected but refused to quit being the support the older woman needed.

Trying for a joke, Emma poked her side, "I'm impressed with how you can make coffee without turning on the lights."

A snort escaped the woman in her arms, "You say that now. We haven't seen the size of the pile that I sprinkled the floor with yet."

"True."

After long minutes of faint sniffles and tentative kisses, long after the coffee had cooled, Regina placed the mug on the window sill and then turned around in the blonde's arms. Burying her nose in the crease of the detective's neck, she inhaled, filling her lungs with Emma's scent. The blonde could feel the brunette's muscles beginning to uncoil.

"I miss him so much. I know this is for the best, but I've never been away from Henry for more than a day. When we missed the opportunity to Skype last night…" Her voice died away with the admission floating between them.

Emma tightened her hold. "I know what you mean. When I knew it was too late to call Hope, a part of me died a little bit."

"I feel like I am a horrible mother," saying the words out loud caused the dam to break wide open. Sobs racked her tiny frame; Emma held her tight feeling as torn apart as the woman in her arms.

Emma's hold tightened as she dipped her head to whisper loving nonsense in Regina's ear. Soon, the older woman quieted, but Emma's nerves shifted to high alert without explanation. 

"Why--" a finger across her lips silenced the question.

"Shh." Emma pointed toward the oak tree at the edge of the visible yard. "Do you see him?"

Regina's forced her eyes to pick apart the shapes surrounding the tree. Then, part of the shadow moved. A figure skirted slowly along the edge of the trees. 

"Whoever he is, he's good at it." The detective led Regina by the hand to her gun safe. She pulled out her service piece, then brought out a second Glock 19. "Can I assume you know how to use it?"

Emma ignored the mayor's insecure glance at the window. "The safety is here. I am hoping you don't need it, but I can't promise he's alone." The blonde motioned toward the front of the house. "Try not to let anyone come through the door."

Regina leaned forward and whispered, "How do you know someone can't come in from a window upstairs?"

"Spring-loaded latches. No one can get in from the outside unless they break the windows. We would hear that much noise. The doors, well, they are a different story."

Regina reluctantly padded across the floor to watch the front of the house while Emma headed toward the french doors overlooking the backyard. 

The mayor's heart jumped into her throat as her ears strained for any discernible noise.

The detective watched the other woman, making sure she appeared confident enough to be of use, then she turned her attention to the known quantity. Crouching in the shadow created by a bookcase, Emma waited for the intruder to attempt to enter. First, the knob jiggled. Then, she heard a ticking noise, a definitive ping of the tumblers inside the locked door. 

Soundlessly, the door opened a few inches. First, a small upper body came through, head and shoulders covered in a dark hoodie. The figure stepped further into the room, not noticing the woman that hid behind the door.

"Freeze, dirtbag." Evenly stated, Emma's pistol pressed into the unknown person's spine as she used her bare foot to close the door and re-engaged the lock. Using one hand to direct the body and pressure from the gun, she forced the masked body into the wall. She kicked the legs apart and began frisking. She found a few knives and a small handgun in a jacket pocket. Last, Emma pulled the hoodie back revealing bobbed blonde hair. "Tink?"

The woman's shoulders rocked forward. Emma braced for impact, but the woman dropped to the ground. She rolled to the side and hopped to her feet. 

"Stop. I know who you are."

The woman ignored her words and sprinted toward the front door, but missed seeing the mayor on the low-level landing. Grabbing an umbrella from its rack, Regina tripped the woman as she ran to the door.

The small blonde plummeted to the ground, landing with a quiet groan. The detective pointed her pistol at the intruder. "Tink, what are you doing here?"

"Fuck it!" The woman wiped at the sweat streaming down her face. "Emma, can you put the gun down. I need to talk to you."

Angry, the blonde detective, flipped the woman on the floor, grabbed her arms roughly. "Regina, there is a set of cuffs on my desk in the den. Can you grab them?" The movements had reopened many of the blonde's wounds. Blood ran down Emma's forehead and dripped from her nose.

Regina tore out of the room and back, not wanting to miss anything that the newcomer said. 

As soon as the metal clicked into place, Emma released her hold on the smaller woman. She guided them into the den and dropped the woman onto the couch. "Stay still. I need to stop the blood flow."

Emma handed Regina the gun. "If she tries to get up, shoot her."

"Swan, that's not necessary." The tiny blonde whined. "Can't you let me have my hands?"

The detective sighed and dropped down to eye level with her victim, "Why would I do that? You broke in here. I'm guessing you came here to harm us in some way. Are you doing Killian's work for him now?"

"I used to be a great cop, you know." The pixieish woman slumped. "I can't believe I was ever stupid enough to buy into his bullshit. He still thinks he can get into your good graces, so when shit goes down that the two of you will step in to save him, pretend he's the inside man." She shook her head as they allowed her to sit up. "Believe me. He's one of the engineers behind this whole mess. He's been in on it since the beginning. I've been figuring out how they all link up. And, you know what I found?"

The pained expression Miss Bell's face was one Regina and Emma understood. "Killian is the link," they said in unison.


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final act is kicking into gear.

_ Several Days Later _

Emma woke with her head, slumped onto the table in front of her. _ This was the worst idea I’ve ever had; she _ thought while waiting for her captors to show themselves. She ran her tongue across her parched lips. Her mouth still held the rancid taste of bile. She blew a sharp breath out through her nose in irritation. Hours, possibly days, slinked by at the speed of a snail while she waited for Killian to quit playing his games. To this point, she still has not laid eyes on the man. She hasn’t seen anyone since someone hit her from behind. 

Her head, still tender from the blow, ached with every heartbeat. She would give anything to have it resting on a pillow, or better yet on Regina’s chest, but the ropes binding her wrists made it impossible to the former. The latter was out of the question for too many reasons to list. She lifted her head; once again, the world swirled around her, making the swollen lump behind her left ear throb. Whoever jumped her hadn’t held back. The perp had struck hard and fast, raining blow after blow on her head. The first one had been the worst, the last, she couldn’t remember.

She surveyed the dimly lit freezing room. The cinder block walls provided little information. Her eyes fell on a cracked door where light bled through from a house, maybe?

“What was I thinking?” she said, banging her head lightly one last time on the wooden surface in front of her. “Ouch,” she grumbled after having misjudged the strength of it. She slammed both her feet into the floor in an attempt to stand; her kidnappers had planned for this. The straps from the chair caused the weight shift, which then forced her to sit down again.

She slammed her booted feet onto the ground again. “Fucking hell!”

“Aye, Swan, could you stop that, lass?” Killian’s voice came through the now open door.”It’s getting tiresome.”

Fury raged through her veins, but she knew she had to keep calm. She slowly sat up, letting her eyes fall on the man she now hated. “How dare you?”

He smirked as he sauntered to where she sat bound in place. “Is that any way to greet your dear husband?” The cruel upturn of his lip and the overpowering hint of rum in the air told her to keep her mouth closed. But, this would not be the first time her brain sent the signal a little too late. 

“Fuck you, Killian.” He backhanded her in the face, hard, flipping the chair onto its back, pinning her hands painfully between the metal chair and the concrete. She sucked in a breath to stifle her groan. She spat blood out of her mouth, creating a red halo on the gray floor. 

“Sexy as ever I see. No wonder Regina tossed you aside.” He grabbed the second folding chair, flipped it around, and sat in it. “She’s all class, that one is.”

“Leave her out of this.”

He wagged a finger in her face. “Nuh-uh, you don’t get to dictate anything here. This is my show.” He leaned forward. “You two were faking, weren’t you?”

Emma’s brow furrowed as her blood boiled. “What do you mean we were faking?” Genuinely confused, she glared at him trying to make heads or tails over the question.

“Give it a rest, brother. Those two definitely had sex. I am willing to bet the feelings were real as well. Or, at least the fun was. You should have heard them. You could hear it halfway down the block.” 

Emma’s ears turned pink, her cheeks reddened, and a hint of pride took residence on her face. “Can you blame me? Regina’s is the whole package. I would have had to be the straightest woman ever to walk the Earth to not want her.” She enjoyed watching Killian’s jaw flex, a tell-tale sign that the words hit home. He had always been such a jealous man.

Piercing green eyes fell on a man she didn’t know; he towered above her prone position. Though his features favored her former husband, it irritated her that she only met her brother-in-law after he no longer was. Or_ was he? How does that even work? My sort of dead husband? _She idly wondered. The man eased her and her chair back to the original position in front of the table.

“Who are you?”

“Willem, the classy brother.” He winked at her in the same cheeky manner Killian used. “There are four of us. Ian, Colin, Killian, and myself.”

She rolled her eyes at his oversharing. “So, I only get to meet the fam after the marriage is over.”

“Something like that,” Willem said, taking his place at his brother’s side. “Our family business tends to keep us from attaching ourselves too tightly to others. In fact, we shouldn’t have had to meet, but you and that other bitch couldn’t stay out of our business.”

Emma’s eyes traveled from Killian to Willem and back again, confusion flooding her face. “I don’t understand. Regina and I barely found anything. How could we have caused enough problems to warrant this reaction?”

The two men shook their heads. “You kept the investigation going—raised questions. The feds are poking around. The state is poking around. And, you have some of our former partners wondering whether or not we owe them money. With Kil’s death, everything should have been over. All the ends tied up neatly, but then you had to start asking around and sticking your nose in places it didn’t belong.”

Grinding her teeth together, she spoke, trying to make him see her point of view. “You are blaming me for your ineptitude, really?” She shook her head at his arrogance and stupidity. “It isn’t my fault that you made it obvious. Unless you were a secret agent or had ebola or some other scary shit, then there is no reason for the Feds to claim your body, you selfish asshat.” Seething, she failed to notice his arm movement. ”Your kids de--” This time, he didn’t slap her; a fist slammed into the tender and bruised part of her head. The world went black.

*****

“Have you seen anything yet?” Regina’s voice sounded worried even to her own ears. 

“Not yet.” Fred gave her arm a reassuring squeeze as his eyes fell on Kathryn’s across the room. “This will work. Just give her some time.”

Regina breathed out slowly and closed her eyes, offering up a prayer to any god choosing to listen. She chewed her lower lip before confiding in her old friend and her husband. “I don’t want the last words Emma ever hears from me to be cruel.”

Kathryn put a cup of coffee down in front of the mayor. “The two of you planned this out. Granted it you didn’t have much time, but she knew the script. So, did you. She knows you love her. Now, trust her enough to do what we all decided would be best.

“I guess.” She sounded defeated, thinking of two nights ago when they had left BPD. The two had prepared for the moment, but it didn’t make it feel any better.

** _“Stop behaving like an entitled, spoiled brat, Emma. You are an adult. So act like it!” She screamed the words across the top of the car as the two women got out of the SUV._ **

** _“I didn’t hear you complaining last night. Or, any other night for that matter.” Emma forcefully closed the car door, shaking the vehicle._ **

** _Regina marched with fire in her steps to intercept Emma on her mission to enter the house and end the confrontation. “That’s it. Why don’t you tell the whole neighborhood we are fucking? Is that what you need? Do you need them to know that you were able to get someone so far out of your league? Is that it? Did Killian leave your ego so battered that now it’s about bragging rights?”_**

** _“God, woman! You are so full of yourself. Are you even listening to the words coming out of your lips?” Trying to step around the shorter woman, she gave up and threw her hands in the air. “You know what, you aren’t worth it. I don’t have to deal with some small-town mayor belittling me for kicks.” She spun on her heel and walked to the end of the drive zipping her coat as she went. _ **

** _“We aren’t done talking,” Regina yelled at the detective’s retreating back. _ **

** _“You might not be, but I am.” The blonde didn’t slow her gait._ **

** _“Where are you going? It’s too cold to stay out here very long.” Concern filled the mayor’s voice. _ **

** _“Long enough for you to pack a bag and get out.” Emma fished around in her pocket. “I almost forgot, you need keys.” She tossed the car keys into the semi-melted snow. _ **

** _“Bitch.”_ **

** _“Pretentious Asshole.”_ **

** _Under a full head of steam, Emma turned the corner, away from her house and away from safety._ **

Regina swallowed, trying to dispel the bile rising in her throat. “You don’t think she took anything I said to heart, do you? We wanted to make it believable.”

A loud beep sounded, then a bright red dot appeared on the screen as the computer began to triangulate Emma’s position.

The tiny mayor perked up, moving to focus on Fred’s computer screen. “It worked? The chip in her shoe--it worked.” 

“She must have finally activated it.” His face looked pinched as his fingers danced across keys gleaning any information he could gather. 

Regina’s hand rested on his shoulder as she watched him work. “Which agencies did you get involved?”

He smiled at her. “I only needed one. It was easy to pick.”

The mayor stepped back perplexed. “Explain Fred. You are much too cryptic.”

“Do you remember early on when you and Emma listed off all the crimes he could be tied to? What were they?”

She huffed. “Let’s see.” She paused, chewing her lower lip. “Theft, money laundering, illegal drugs, repurposing evidence from police stations, blackmail, and bribery.”

He shook his head with a smirk. “You forgot the most important one.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I’m still at a loss.” 

“You found the counterfeit bills he knowingly distributed.” Fred smiled. “The Secret Service hunts down those operations with a vengeance, but they have been dealing with some of the bills getting back into the market place even after they removed them. This has been happening all over the northeast for the last few years. They didn’t have any leads until I called them about Killian Jones. I only had to explain it to them once.” They have been quietly setting up their operations as long as I kept them informed of anything that I knew.”

Regina’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you tell me that the Secret Service had our backs?”

“I needed you and Emma on your A-game.” Fred offered his most caring smile. “If I told the two of you, they were rolling in, and you would have both worried that you wouldn’t be allowed to be involved. Or, you would have possibly let it slip at the station. Someone there is still a mole; otherwise, Killian wouldn’t know every move you made before you made it.”

The screen flashed. The onscreen map pulled down to a street view. 

“Where are they?”

“Kennebunkport. They are near the wharf. I will call this in, and Emma will be back in no time.”

*****

  
  


“Fucking hell.” Emma grumped, rubbing at her sore head. This time, when her eyes opened, she found herself lying on a small cot in what had to be either a small bunk room or a closet. The fine layer of dust and disrepair of the sparse furniture made her 100% certain they needed a convenient place to dump her without a lot of effort. She sat up, slowly checking her surroundings. The metal door stayed closed. Her eyes found no signs of a camera as she slid to her feet. The metal shelf in the corner held a few empty cans, a spoon, rusted tin with a few cracker crumbs, and a partial roll of duct tape. 

She dropped them back in place and continued to move the debris around, searching for something useful. At the end of the bed, sat a footlocker. She yanked on the heavy gauge metal lock. It didn’t budge. In frustration, she kicked the edge of the box. The hinge popped loose, bringing her a hopeful smile.

A few minutes later, she grinned when her hand wrapped around the wooden handle of a fish filet knife. “I bet I can find a use for you.”


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Secret Service descends on the Jones' brothers hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Kekikeeks for the comment the other day. I don't know why or how, but it inspired this chapter to suddenly play nice. I have been trying to get it in on the page for weeks...months even...and after that one brief comment this went from 4 solid paragraphs to this in 48 hours. So, thank you. I do appreciate it. 
> 
> For those of you wondering, my headspace is doing a bit better. I hope everyone out there is doing well. Keep safe.

"Theta leader, where are we on the surprise package?" Agent Samuels spoke into his coms to coordinate with his team. Sliding on his coat, he stepped out of his Secret Service armored car and mentally prepared himself for what was to come. This extraction must go according to plan, or the asset wouldn't survive. Although they frequently trained for tactical extractions, this operation went from planning to action under two hours. These men were the best, but no one could run a perfect mission with this little time and intel. 

"ETA in 5 minutes."

From his vantage point, he watched the rest of the teams arrive. He checked his watch, then his surroundings, and smiled at his group's punctuality—four black SUVs parked at the edge of his vision field. With a precision that comes only through practice and experience, the tactical team assembled outside their vehicles with arms prepared.

Unrolling a set of blueprints for the structure, he pointed to each designated area and motioned to each leader while giving them directives. "Let's do this one by the book. Each group has one task. Alpha team, you take the back. Do not let anyone exit the property."

"Beta, prevent escape from the roof."

"Charlie Group, you take point. As soon as Theta blows the doors, enter and neutralize the interior."

"Delta, follow on the heels of Charlie, find and protect Emma Swan."

Two loud explosions rocked the night air. "I believe that is Theta blowing the doors and closing the tunnels." A smile played on his lips as Samuels extracted his phone. Fred, plan initiated. 

*****

Her body shivered while curled into a ball on the cot as the skylights above her head darkened. Earlier, she discovered the room to be devoid of slight switches, blankets, or food. And, no light. The sun took all warmth with it as it disappeared over the horizon. As much as she wished she could cram both hands in her pockets for warmth, she kept the fingers of her right hand wrapped around the wooden handle of the filet knife. Occasionally a voice would penetrate the door, or the distant staccato of booted footsteps interrupted her solitude. But, no one opened the door. She clutched the knife tightly to her chest and prayed that fatigue and the cold would not steal her chance for survival.

Time stretched and waned with her shallowing breath.

The world moaned and shifted. Dust and debris cascaded down onto the mattress, where Emma lay rousing her from her cold-induced stupor.

Disoriented, she shifted hearing the sounds of rushing men on a mission.

"...surrounded…" Muffled bits of conversation floated through the door

White light outlined the silhouette in the doorway. He huffed and flung himself full force across her smaller frame. A fist wrapped around her throat, forcing her face into the light. She scrambled around the bed near her, but the knife had vanished. As his hold grew tighter, she brought her hands up to pray at his around her throat to no avail.

"What have you done, you ungrateful bitch?" He squeezed tighter.

A gasp escaped her throat though no air could enter. One hand groped the blackness searching for her lost hope; the other clawed desperately at his wrist. Pushing up on his knees, he slammed his other fist into her ribs, knocking all the air from her lungs.

"Who did you bring to my door?" he gritted out between his teeth. He released his hold, watching her face. She sucked air into her lungs painfully while watching his malicious arrogance overtook the fear she witnessed seconds ago. 

She rasped out. "I don't know."

"Tell me." Crouching over, his hand snaked toward her again.

Fear swirled in her veins.

"I don-n-n-t know," she managed to stutter.

Pulling her closer by the throat, she gasped and flailed trying to reopen her airway, nose to nose, his eyes boring into hers--he must have read the truth hiding in her irises. He tossed her on the ground and drove a series of well-aimed kicks into her already bruised ribs.

"Well, then what good are you then?" His folding knife clicked open. 

Brandishing it at the soft skin beneath her right eye, Emma' resigned herself to her fate. She chose not to fight him because an angry Killian was far worse than a scared one. Cautious of what would happen next, Emma braced herself. Adrenalized fear poured through her system. Her mind replayed Hope. Henry. Regina-- a mantra building her strength. The blade dragged across the tender skin and across her cheekbone.

"I don't think Regina deserves such beauty, do you?"

Emma used her pain to recover her body control.  
"She's the beauty."

Killian reared back to bury his foot into her torso again, but he stumbled in his movements, causing him to lose his balance. He swayed. Emma exploited that weakness. She kicked out with one foot careening him to the floor. Rolling to her side, she launched her body onto his. She wrapped both hands around his knife hand, forcing the blade away from her torso.

"No, you don't." He yelled.

*****

Regina leaned against the back of the couch. With each hand, she caressed one of her children's heads as they lost themselves in a movie. Kat dozed at the far end. Fred doggedly worked at his computer until his phone vibrated. He read the words on the screen. Standing, he led Regina by the elbow into the kitchen.

Before speaking, he made sure little ears were well out of listening range.

"Agent Samuels said they have begun. We will know soon if Emma is there. Right now, I need you to be strong and patient. It could be hours before we hear something concrete, but I need you and Kat to keep the children occupied. Whether good or bad news, my phone will probably have a constant feed within the hour. You need to prepare yourself for every outcome possible."

He sighed. "I'm hoping for the best, but fearing the worst."

Regina looked at the man, muscular, clean-cut, but worry reflected in his eyes.

In an uncharacteristic move, she stepped closer and hugged him. "No matter what happens, I know you did everything you could do to get her back safely." 

****

"Kill, speed it up. It's time to tie up loose ends. The boys will hold them off while we sneak out the back passage."

The two ignored the gunfire erupting outside the room, their battle was here.

Emma swallowed, and her eyes went wide. She knew that voice. The deep baritone came from her police chief. Catching her off guard, he rolled them. Grappling, shoving, twisting and turning, gave way to biting and scratching. Neither made much headway. 

The floor shook.

At long last, she bent his wrist awkwardly. He yelped in pain and shifted his hips.

"See, love, you are out of luck."

She panted, feeling hopeless; the strength in her limbs waned.

He laughed harder.

Betrayal screamed through her system. Her shoulder ground into the floor as he continued mocking her weakness. 

The concrete floor leaped beneath them.

A blanket of warmth seeped into her hip as a sharp pain erupted; he yanked at the knife. Growling, she let go of his arm and headbutted him.

"FUCK!' He cried, grabbing at his nose.

Her fingers wrapped firmly around the handle buried in the meat of her hip. She pulled quickly and evenly retrieving the blade.

"I don't think so, LOVE," she growled. Quickly spinning out the blade, and slamming it home into his belly.

He howled in pain. Emma forced all of her energy through the pommel of the blade as she turned it. He kicked and fought, but his strength dwindled quickly. 

A smile crept across her lips, knowing that Killian could not hurt the ones she loved any longer.  
Watching the life seep out of him, she wondered if she would follow him into the sweet hereafter. Blood poured from his lips as she pushed to her knees.

The squawk of a radio gave her the impetus to lift her head. A dark figure filled the doorway, training an assault rifle on the two on the floor.

"Room secure. Eyes on the package. Send a medic." 

He dropped his gun on the cot and sank to his knees, "Miss Swan, help is here."

Her tongue felt too large to speak, but she offered a smile and a nod in acknowledgment. As her body accepted her had ended, her world went dark.

*****

The hiss of velcro tightening across her legs roused her from her stupor. Emma attempted to sit, but a soft voice and steady hand quelled her fight.

"Miss Swan, you need to let us get you to the hospital. Everything is under control."

She licked her dry lips. "Did you get them all?" Her brow furrowed, realizing they couldn't hear her through the mask.

"We have the Jones brothers in custody."

She shook her head in protest. Using a trembling hand, she moved her oxygen aside, "All four of them?" Although her voice sounded alien, she reached her hand out to grasp the agent's wrist to pull him to her level.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled at her. His kind grey eyes put her at ease. 

"Four?"

He paused. "We found two plus the dead one. Is there another?"

She nodded. "What about the rest of their group?"

The paramedic pushed the agent out of the way.

Concern crossed his features. "A few of them escaped, but we have people chasing them down as we speak. For now, let the paramedics do their job. Once you're stable, you can help us identify who you can."

*****

Regina quietly descended the staircase. Tonight, the two children shared a bed. Their nightly chapter of Harry Potter had been replaced with The Giving Tree because she could not face Voldemort knowing her love may not make it through the night. With these thoughts swirling through her head, she missed Fred waiting by the door.

With a timid smile, he held up her coat. "Kat's going to watch the kids. Samuels said she's being life-flighted to the university medical center."

Regina chewed her thumbnail as she watched the second-hand sweep across the numbers at a glacial pace. All hospital waiting rooms felt outdated, but this one seemed to be a holdover from the 1970s. She sighed again and wondered when she had picked up so many of Emma's bad habits. She removed the reprehensible digit from her mouth and stood. She wandered over to the nurses' station that finally had someone staffing it. 

"Good morning," the woman behind the counter appeared fresh and cheery.

"Right." Regina cleared her throat. "My girlfriend was flown in around three a.m. It's now six, and I haven't heard a word."

Upbeat and precisely the kind of person Regina would generally avoid, the nurse grinned. "Let me see if I can find someone with some answers for you."

The nurse scurried off before any snide remarks fell from the mayor's lips. Fred and a federal agent pushed through the doors carrying coffees on the far side of the room.

"Regina, I found something palatable in the doctor's lounge." He handed her a cup and then turned to the man next to him. "Regina Mills, this is Agent Samuels. He can tell you a little about what happened last night."

He took her offered hand in his, and then pulled her away from prying eyes and ears. "My men were able to neutralize their group. We still have a few of them unaccounted for, but Killian is dead. I don't think either of your lives is at risk any longer."

"But what about Emma?" Regina's eyes pleaded for information.

"When my man found her, she had beaten, strangled, and had a knife wound on her hip. But, she was lucid. She came to again when they were tying her down for the quick flight. I don't think her life was in immediate danger."

Relief shown in her eyes. "Thank you. I appreciate you telling me that. I still haven't heard a single word from the hospital staff."

He nodded his head knowingly. "That may be my team's fault. We are controlling what information and who passes between her and the outside world. We don't want anyone getting to her."

"I appreciate that."

"I need to speak to Emma Swan's family," the booming voice of a short black female doctor flooded the space. 

"I'm over here." Regina waved in the doctor's direction. Then, they turned to the two men. "If you will excuse me, I am going to check on my girlfriend."

She used her ID card to unlock the swinging doors. "I'm Dr. Parrish. I was the primary surgeon for her case." She pointed down a long hallway to the left. "This way. Miss Swan's vocal cords are bruised as well as her windpipe, but I don't anticipate any lasting damage. Please don't be alarmed at the bruising. Several of her ribs are broken. The worst of her injuries is the stab wound on her hip. I had to reconnect some of the muscular tissue. She will have to do physical therapy to recuperate her full range of motion. But, other than that, she suffered a mild case of hypothermia. She will be capable of discharge in a day or two."

They turned into a darkened room. A soft light fell across creamy white skin. Emma's beauty stole her breath again as tears cascaded from warm chocolate orbs. 

"Feel free to sit with her if you like. She should be coming out from under her sedation soon."

Dr. Parrish pulled a chair next to the blonde's bed. "Have a seat." She patted Regina gently on the shoulder. "Judging by the shape of her fingers and nails, your girl's quite the fighter."

"Yes, she is." The brunette blew out a calming breath and waited. She would wait forever to see those eyes sparkle again.


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I only have a few chapters to go, but I have been struggling to write. For making you wait, I am sorry. But, I would rather give you something worth reading than just throw something on the page. We have a few more chapters to go before our happy ending. Stay well. My school is starting in-person school on the 20th. I am not looking forward to this, but I do miss having real live teens in front of me that are not my children.

Emma groaned. Since waking in ICU, the ambient sounds of the hospital served as a reminder that she survived. Her heavy eyelids refused to cooperate with simple commands, but after minutes of trying, she finally forced them to open. A tiny grin appeared as she recognized the luxurious brown curls covering the left side of the bed. She extended her fingers, allowing them to run through the dark, silky strands. Tears welled in her eyes; she had longed to hold the woman from the second they surrounded her. She idly wondered how long Killian and his brothers had held her captive.

"Emma?" Regina's husky voice brought a smile to the blonde's face. "How are you awake?" The brunette sat up and tried to fix her hair and clothes with her hands.

"I feel like I've been hit by a train. I think my morphine drip is empty." Using her fingers, the blonde pushed golden curls away from her face. "I must look awful."

"You are stunning."

"Ha. You are such a bad liar, Regina Mills." Amusement shined in the soft green eyes. "You keep looking at me like I am going to shatter."

The brunette winced at the detective's truthful statement. "Do you want me to find someone that can help?" 

The anxious pitch in Regina's voice saddened her. Emma watched the battle raging in Regina's eyes. The woman didn't want to leave her; she had too much to say, but she also didn't want the detective's suffering to continue. "Not yet." The blonde lifted a hand, hinting that she wanted the older woman closer to her. "Can I at least have a kiss and a cuddle first?" Green eyes studied her companion, noticing the haunted look in her eyes and the pronounced dark circles beneath them.

"Oh, I don't know. How could you possibly want that? Are you enjoying my two-day-old make-up and wrinkled clothes?" 

Emma smirked at her. "Immensely. I can't expect you to keep up with this exquisiteness. I bet you can't rock a hospital gown and nose cannula quite the way I can."

"Oh, that is so sexy, dear." Regina rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the bed, leaning down over Emma. Her necklace dropped into her cleavage, stealing Emma's attention away from her face. The mayor snorted in response. "I'm not sure what is the sexiest thing here; is it your abused body, the expensive gown, or could it possibly be that even on drugs you have the libido of a fourteen-year-old boy?"

The blonde grinned at her. "Busted. I've missed you." 

Regina kissed her chapped lips. 

"Ouch." The blonde's lip stung from where Killian had slapped her.

The brunette's concern glowed through her facial features. "I should go see about those meds for you."

Disgruntled, the blonde shifted a little, trying to find a comfortable position. "That would be great. But please come back quickly."

Without lingering, Regina turned on her heel and headed out the door. She waved at the officer standing guard at the door then made her way to the nurse's station.

"Miss Swan is awake and in pain. Is there someone who could refill her morphine drip, please?"

"Sure thing," replied the redhead working the desk. She picked up a file, read the notes, then answered. "We arranged for a refill an hour ago. However, our pain management specialist isn't here. But, I will get someone who can do that as soon as I can. It might be a while before anyone can get to it. We are a little short-staffed at this hour." 

"Thank you," she bit back the snarl. The woman chose not to make eye contact, but, to her credit, she worked on charts the entire conversation. "Is there anything else we can do to make her more comfortable?"

"I'm afraid it's out of my hands. I can only follow the orders given by a doctor. And, none of them are on this floor right now." The nurse flipped up a sticky note. Her brow furrowed. Her worried eyes finally raised from the paperwork to face the mayor standing before her. "I don't know if anyone has passed this information along or not. It appears that an officer will be coming to take Miss Swan's statement after breakfast." The woman made a tsk noise before rolling her eyes. "You would think that woman was a criminal from how demanding they are being."

Regina huffed but knew letting her temper boil over would not help Emma in the long run. "Ridiculous. They can't wait for her to heal a little first." She sucked her teeth. "I guess it can't be helped. Thank you for your time." 

"You are welcome, Mayor."

Going back the way she came, she passed the guard at the doorway and entered the room. Emma's eyes glinted in the shadows. A smile tugged at her lips. "Do you think I can have some water?"

"Certainly," Regina found Emma's unused water cup. "Let me set you up a little higher." She used the button on the side of the bed to change the woman's position and held the large plastic cup for her.

"You do know I can hold my own cup," the blonde's eyes danced as she grinned.

"I do," Regina responded, "but I want to be here for you." Her eyes softened as she used one hand to brush through Emma's hair. Her lower lip quivered. "I was so scared that I would never see you again."

A few tears escaped coffee-colored eyes. Emma pulled her fingers toward her. "None of that. I'm fine. We talked about this. You knew this was a possibility."

Perched on the side of the bed, the once strong mayor fought to contain her grief. "I know. But, it didn't mean I wasn't terrified the entire time you were gone. I didn't want the last words I said to you--"

Entwining their fingers, the blonde shushed her. "Don't. Those weren't your words. They were part of a script. I knew you were acting just as I knew you would be waiting for me. I did my job without worrying about the kids because I trusted you to keep them safe. You can't know what that means to me."

Lifting her hand with too many tubes sticking out of it, she wiped the older woman's tears away with her thumb. "You are exhausted. Did you get any sleep while I was gone?"

The slight shake of brunette curls confirmed what she had already guessed. Emma slid her body further across the bed, making room for Regina to join.

Brown curls shook negatively. "No. The hospital staff would not be happy with finding me sleeping next to you."

"And, I don't give a damn. My bed, my bill--they can deal with it." Emma gasped as she painfully leaned forward to grab a smaller wrist.

The brunette nervously glanced at the door. 

"Come on. You need to sleep. So do I."

Regina chewed on her lower lip. "But, what if I move in my sleep and hurt you?"

"Regina, the dead move more than you do in your sleep. Seriously, you won't hurt me."

A throat cleared behind them, "Good--" the man checked his rainbow banded watch "Morning. I understand you need more pain meds." He grabbed the empty bag connected to her I.V. "The name is Roger, Let me switch this out; and, if I were you I would snuggle with her while you can because in three to five hours this hallway will be crawling with nosy Nellies who don't know when to close their mouths." Standing with one hand on his hip, his eyes moved between the two ladies. Then, he narrowed his eyes. "I remember this one came out surgery in the early morning hours yesterday just before I went home, so you have been here and mostly awake for more than 24 hours. Humans require sleep--even gorgeous angels such as yourself."

Emma offered a smile to the man. "Thanks for the backup."

"Anytime, but don't throw me under the bus with the daytime people; they give me enough trouble as it is." He waved dramatically on his way out the door. "I'm off. Sorry, it took so long. We had a minor emergency on the fourth floor."

"He was something," Regina muttered.

"He was right. Come on. Get in." Emma held up the edge to her blanket. She yawned. "Come on, woman. I'm already getting hazy."

Regina scoffed but decided not to argue. She removed her jacket, purse, and dropped them in the chair she had vacated. Quickly depositing her shoes on the floor, she curled into the blonde's side. "If I make you uncomfortable at all, say so."

"You won't." 

Warm chocolate eyes held forest green. "Go to sleep, Emma."

"Lay your head down, Gina."

The brunette scoffed but followed instructions. "You know you are unbelievably stubborn."

"Says the woman cuddling but still talking rather than sleeping." Emma punctuated her statement by kissing the crown of the mayor's head. Inhaling the vanilla-scented shampoo, the blonde felt the morphine taking hold. "I missed you."

Soft snores filled her ears. Regina lay content listening to her lover, breathing in and out. Her eyes drifted shut, watching the shadows dance across the wall.

****

"Good morning, ladies." The grey-haired nurse's words sounded far sweeter than her tone. She castigated the two in the bed. "Your snuggle session is over. I need to change Miss Swan's bandages. I hope you didn't rip her stitches."

Embarrassed, Regina slipped from the bed. "See, I told you this was a bad idea."

"Don't go," Emma whined.

Irritation shot through steely gray eyes. "Please, go. The cafeterias are open. You could get coffee. If you head up to the sixth floor to the smaller cafe, you can get a good one. Avoid theirs on the second floor. There is not enough cream and sugar in the world to fix the flavor."

The mayor sighed. "I'll do that. Would you like a cup since I am heading that way?"

"She can't have caffeine!" The nurse snapped.

Regina smirked, "I wasn't asking her. I was asking you since you directed me to better coffee."

For the first time since she walked in, the nurse genuinely smiled. "I would love one. Tell them to fix Greta's usual. They will know what that means. Thank you."

"Just take good care of my Swan, and we can call it even." Regina gave a loving squeeze to Emma's foot and left the room.

*****

"I'm here to see Emma Swan," Agent Samuels held his badge aloft so that the guard on duty would allow entrance.

The officer scanned the clipboard, spotted the man's name. "Gotcha, sir. You can go in now."

Samuels raised his hand to knock on the door then thought better of it. "Has anyone else been by to see her that isn't hospital staff?"

"The officer on duty last night said that her boss, the chief from BPD, came by, but he refused him entrance." 

The agent nodded. "Thank you. Other than myself and the few on that list, non-medical personal may not enter under any circumstances. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."  
Rapping on the door twice, Samuels didn't wait for an answer before he entered. The flat, hard line of his mouth lifted into a tiny smile seeing the blonde woman in the bed. He'd believed the search for her had taken too long. He doubted she could still be alive when they blew the doors. But, here she lay in a hospital bed smiling at her girlfriend. He stood in the doorway in awe of the normalcy he was witnessing on the other side of the room. None of the other occupants had noticed his approach.

  
The brunette rolled her eyes as the nurse swapped out the bags on the I.V. stand. "I'm sure the morphine does far more for you than my presence does."

Emma smiled. "Let's agree to disagree on this one." Warm pools of green scanned over the mayor. "Babe, why don't you go home, take a nap, eat, clean up, and come back. I doubt that watching me sleep will be a productive day for you."

The brunette prepared to argue but thought better of it. "Why don't I go home and check on everyone? I will be back this evening. By then, I hope we can talk to the surgeon to find out how long you have to stay here."

"Right. I miss our bed too." 

Regina huffed. "That isn't what I meant." She grabbed her purse and her jacket. "Call me if you need anything at all. I will be less than half an hour away."

"I know." Emma purred as plump red lips landed on her forehead. "I will miss you."

"And, I you. I'll be back before dark." With those words, the mayor left the room.

"Miss Mills, she will be in good hands. Nurse, please don't turn on the drip yet. I need Emma, fully conscious."


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, oh....Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am down to the epilogue which is not written yet. I have struggled with this chapter for a much longer time than I would like to admit. Xevn was kind enough to help me get it into functional shape. I am working on another story, but for some reason, this one just isn't working for me. 
> 
> Be aware in the near future I will be posting a story where both the ladies are teachers...I am hoping to help myself cope with the reality of in person teaching during covid.

"Hit the button when you are ready to lie back down. Don't sit up for too long; you will regret it later if you do." Emma’s nurse continued giving her gruff orders. Strict and no-nonsense, she didn’t care what the man’s badge said. Her patient was hers to dictate what she needed to heal.

She placed her hands on her hips, graying hair in a tight bun, and leaned into his personal space, "When she gets tired, you end it. You can talk to her more later. She is not in any condition to be playing twenty questions. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am, I plan to do exactly that." Agent Samuel appraised the detective's condition and then opened his notebook. With her IV line and too many monitors hanging over the bed, she didn’t seem strong enough to be having this conversation.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" he said, flipping to a blank page while the nurse left the room.

"Sure. You saved me. I don't think I have much right to complain here." The edges of her lips twitched up in a feeble smile. Dull pain shone in her murky green irises.

"What can you tell me about your kidnapping?"

"Not much. I was alone like we had planned. Someone hit me from behind, knocking me to the ground. Then, I was tased. I woke bound and gagged. I was held in several different places. I started in the trunk of a car and then moved onto a boat before winding up in that warehouse. Besides meeting the four Jones brothers and hearing a bunch of men's voices, I can't tell you much."

"Four. You are sure there are four. Our records only have three."

Emma nodded and held up a hand, then ticked off the fingers as she called out the names. "Killian, Ian, Colin, and Willem. Ian is balding and a little pudgy. Colin looks a lot like Killian, but his nose has been broken before, and I think his eyes are hazel."

"We know all that. Killian and Colin are in custody. Ian died when we blew the doors. But, Willem, we don't know." He pulled her tray closer to the bed then began to lay out a series of photographs he had in his coat pocket. Are any of these men Willem?"

Glancing over the photographs of the living and the dead that they had rounded up, she failed to find the man.

"No. He’s not here. He's over six feet, sandy brown hair, piercing grey eyes, and a cleft chin. He had a small scar on his right cheek." She sighed. "His accent is thick." She shook her head, trying to come up with something of value. Pain and fatigue affected her concentration. "After the few talks I had with him, I'm certain he's the brains of the operation. He’s a bit of a chameleon. He had more polish than Killian and the others. He could easily blend in anywhere he needed to be. I’d even bet he’s educated." Her brows furrowed as she brought every conversation she had with the man to mind before her brain popped one last image in her head.

"The first time he spoke to me, I didn't know who he was yet. He wore a campaign shirt for Boston’s Mayor. He's politically connected. I think he knows the men in charge, maybe even on his schemes."

The patient didn't notice, but the agent heard her voice strain and a slight slur to her speech. Whether she wanted to or not, her body demanded he end the interview.

Samuels stood up and placed a card on the tray. "Your nurse might try to ruin my career if I stay much longer. If you can think of anything else that might help, give me a call. I'm leaving the guard at your door. Until we catch the last one, we can't be sure you're safe." 

She shrugged. “Will I ever be safe even then?”

“I think so. With the evidence we have, they will never see the light of day as free men again.”

He smiled one last time before leaving. The police officer at the door leaned against the wall sipping a coffee. Samuels nodded briefly, happy to see the man paying attention rather than scrolling through his phone. Walking brusquely, he patted the nurse's station on his way past to alert her that he was leaving.

  
  


*****

"Alright, Detective, let’s have a look at these vitals." Pulled from the unfeeling fathoms of sleep, her mind latched onto the nurse’s voice and chewed over his request. “Other arm Detective.” He reiterated with an annoyed scoff.

Since she had floated in and out of consciousness for most of her stay she wasn’t familiar with any of the nursing staff, but the poor bedside manner and oddly placed lilt tone stirred her stomach.

Forcing a heavy lid open, she spied through the blurry haze of her captain’s frame hovering by the door and barely made out the smug smirk beaming down from the man playing nurse beside her. 

‘You’re drugged up and paranoid.’ She reminded herself trying to shake off her concerns, but something was off about this visit from her captain.

“What do I owe for this visit?” She weakly asked, unsure the question left her lips.

“Looks like she’s waking up, I’ll keep her company if you wanted to run for that cup of coffee officer.”

“Thanks, I’m falling asleep out here.” Hearing the officer standing guard agree to leave her under Hayes’s protection only added to her paranoia.

‘Something’s wrong about this. I am not imagining it. Come on, I’ve got to shake this off.’ 

*****

Regina checked in, handing the guard her ID in the lobby. She had arrived later than she intended. 

"You do know visiting hours ended." The officer behind the desk spoke condescendingly.

She held a tray of coffees in one hand and looped her purse over her forearm to carry a baker's box filled with treats. "Yes, I do know that. But, my fiance is in protective custody in a secure ward. And, not that it is any of your concern, we've arranged for me to be an overnight guest."

The man's gaze lifted to hers. "I take it the detective is your woman then. From what I hear, she's one hell of a cop. Take care of her." For the first time, he grew friendly. "Have a nice night, mayor."

"I certainly will. You too." She headed to the elevator with a smile on her face.

*****

Emma's brow furrowed, hearing that voice again. She knew it, but couldn't place it. Slowly, she turned her head the other direction to take in the person holding her arm. With his back turned, he resembled her recently dead husband. As he filled the syringe with medicine, her sluggish mind continued screaming warning signals inside her head.

"I think it's time to do something about her before the morphine wears off. Are you good with that?"

"That's what we agreed on, isn't it?" Hayes’s gruff response reminded Emma of every time he addressed the squad. He always began with a dressing down and ended with jokes and laughter.

Images from the warehouse flooded behind her eyes. "Cap, what are you doing here? We didn't bring you in on this operation." Her mouth failed to translate her thoughts into words they understood. Only a slurred mumble broke through her lips.

"Did you understand any of that?" Willem questioned as he pushed the syringe into her IV line.

Emma’s memory conjured the moment Killian pinned her to the floor. Turning her head toward the door, Hayes walked by talking and laughing with Jones’s men unconcerned with her position.

"Stop." This time, the men understood her speech. Emma attempted to sit up, but her boss quickly pushed her back down with one arm.

*****

Regina stepped off the elevator and walked toward the nurse's station. The dim lights changed the feel of the floor. Typically, it brought a soothing calm, but tonight felt ominous.

"Good evening," she greeted the night crew at the desk. "I wanted to bring all of you something to say thank you for everything. I made apple turnovers. Please enjoy them."

"Thanks." An orderly she didn't recognize flipped open the box and grabbed the first one, shoving it in his mouth like a small child.

A muffled cry came from down the hall. Regina's eyes landed on Emma's room, seeing a blank space where her guard should be.

"It's probably nothing. Doc and a cop went in a few minutes ago," he said in between chews.

"Call the agents outside. It may be nothing, but someone should still be at her door." 

"I'll call anyway," said Emma's nurse, shooting him a look that spoke volumes about what she thought of his unhelpfulness.

With fear in her heart, she sped walked down the hall.

*****

All friendliness faded from his demeanor as he spoke. "Willem, you promised me she wouldn't be an issue. Make sure you get it right this time."

"I'm injecting another full dose. It should be enough to do the trick. But we need to leave."

"Right, Detective Swan, you never did know when to let go. You should've died in that fucking car wreck."

A gasp sounded from the door. "Get away from her!" Regina yelled.

Without exchanging words, the men rushed at the petite mayor, shoving her out of their way. She pulled her phone from the side pocket of her purse and speed-dialed the agents outside. "Captain Hayes and another man were in with Emma,' she exclaimed.

The heart monitor alarm shrieked to life.

"No." Regina shot to the bed. "You have to fight, Emma."

Unfocused hazel eyes stared at her as the room sprung to life; nurses and doctors sprinted through the door. The crash cart rolled in last.

"You need to step out of the room." 

Losing track of who was speaking, one person guided her out as the rest worked with precision to save Emma.

Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Clear"

"Push the epi."

"Clear"

Regina sank against the wall, legs sprawling on the floor before her. "Not now," she whispered. She no longer knew anything about her surroundings, only the sounds in the room filtering out to her ears.

A couple of claps and then shouted, "Yes." 

Beep.

Beep.

Lifting her head, teary coffee-colored eyes looked up to find Emma's nurse offering her a hand. "She's going to be fine. Give the team a minute to clear out, and then you can see her."

"What happened? She had been doing so well."

The nurse shrugged. "We can't be sure, but my best guess is they dosed her with something. They underestimated us and our response time. And, more importantly, they didn't count on her strength. She isn't ready to die just yet."

On shaky legs, Regina entered the room. Blonde hair spread out like a halo across the pillow. Even though Emma had given them such a fright, she was still the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

"God, I love you." She leaned down and kissed a sweaty forehead. She savored the quiet moment watching Emma's eyes flutter open.

"Hey."

"Hello."

Wrinkles formed above Emma's nose. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them."

Regina shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You are still here. And I am never going to let you go."

The blonde hummed in response. "Cuddle?"

"Emma, you--"

"Go ahead. She deserves it." Emma's nurse gave them a wry smile. "She could have checked out on us, but she didn't. I think she deserves a little attention." Then, she turned on Emma. "When it starts to hurt, push the button. I will help her down and try to make you more comfortable. It's going to be a while before we can administer any painkillers."

Pale lips turned up into a smile. "That's okay."

  
  


*****

An hour later, Fred disturbed the silence with a loud knock on the door. Dark circles under his eyes told the story of how hard the last week had been for his team and her family. 

“Hey. I’m glad to see you are still with us.” He smiled seeing Regina's head on Emma's chest. The blonde waved him over to the bed.

"Sorry. She passed out."

"Can you blame her?" He looked down at the two of them. "I wanted you to know thatHayes and Willem are in custody. Both of you can breathe easy now. I hope this means the two of you can finally get on with your lives."

He started walking for the door.

"Yeah. Me too. The first step is to get into a real bed at home."

He turned one last time to look at them. "Have you figured out where that is yet?"

Emma sighed. "I'm done with Boston, so I expect you and Kat to be regulars at the dinner table."

"You can count on it." He said, then closed the door behind him on his way out. Emma lay awake, staring at the ceiling, letting the peace that Killian and his brothers were gone sink under her skin. For the first time in months, her family was safe.

  
  
  



End file.
